


To Be Or...Knot To Be??

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Jared, Werewolves, alpha!Jared, bottom!Jensen, dub-con touching, protective!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: This is so not how Jensen expected Jared's first day back at school to go...





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts), [lightinthehall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts), [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts).



**To Be Or...Knot To Be??**

**Chapter One.**

'Oh my god, Jay, what does your mom _feed_ you??' Jensen says, walking up to his best friend who's currently rooting around in his locker. 'You realise that when you're off sick, you're not supposed to come back even taller than you were before, right??' He shakes his head and opens his own locker. 'If nothing else, you're making _me_ look short, which is really unfair because I'm not-'

He cuts off sharply when he feels a hand slap hard against his ass. 

Fucking. Justin. Hartley. 

Whirling round, he opens his mouth to tell the asshole to fuck off... _again_ , only to freeze in shock when he sees that Jared has his hand clamped around Justin's wrist so tightly the guy's knees are buckling beneath him. 'Jared...'

'If you _ever_ touch him again,' Jared growls right into Justin's ear, 'I'll break your fucking arm, you hear me??'

Jensen watches, wide-eyed, as Justin nods frantically, his face a rictus of pain and fear. But Jared doesn't let go. If anything, his grip tightens, and Jensen quickly shakes off his shock to hurry over to them. 'Jay, let him go. You have to let him go,' he begs, pulling gently on Jared's free arm. ' _Please_ , Jared.'

He can't suppress the huge sigh of relief he lets out when Jared finally drops Justin's arm. Justin might be a grade A dick who can't seem to keep his hands to himself when it comes to Jensen, but he's not worth Jared getting suspended, maybe even expelled, over. 'Come on,' Jensen says, ignoring both the crowd that's gathered around them and Justin crouched on the floor cradling his already swollen wrist. 

Christ, how hard had Jared grabbed him??

****

'Jared, are you...okay? You're acting a little weird?' Jensen asks as he flips his science textbook open onto the library desk. 

Jared's eyes flicker up to his, locking Jensen in his gaze, and Jensen feels his breath hitch in his throat. He's never seen Jared's eyes look so intense, or so dark, and for a moment, he feels...caught. Like...like _prey_.

But then Jared laughs and shakes his head, sending his already messy bangs into artful disarray, and when he turns his attention back to Jensen again, he looks like his old self. Like Jensen just imagined it all. Which he probably did. Jared...he's fine. Jensen's sure he is. 

'Yeah, sorry, still feeling a bit under the weather, you know?' Jared says, opening his own textbook. 

Well, that explains it, right?? 

'Why didn't you say anything?' Jensen says, voice mildly chastising as he grabs his backpack from the floor and pulls out a Tupperware box. 'Here.' He places an orange and a banana in front of Jared, before extracting a bottle of water and handing that over too. He sees Jared's lips twitch like he wants to laugh at Jensen. Like he _always_ does when Jensen gets out his Tupperware. Jensen gives a fake, long suffering sigh and says, 'It's fine, you can say it. I know you want to.'

'Say what?' Jared asks, picking up the orange and peeling it with his long, long fingers. 

Jensen tries very hard not to be distracted. It's difficult, but luckily, he's had years of practice of trying to ignore Jared looking hot doing the simplest things, and he's pretty proud of how unaffected he sounds when he replies, 'That I'm a dork.'

'That's so not what I was thinking.'

'Sureeee, you weren't,' Jensen says, rolling his eyes. Even he knows it's a little dorky to keep Tupperware containers of food in his backpack. 

'No,' Jared says, popping an orange segment into his mouth, 'I really wasn't. I was actually thinking how freaking adorable you are.' 

Jensen feels his cheeks heat instantly, and his heart skips a beat in his chest. That's pretty much the last thing in the entire world Jensen had expected to come out of Jared's mouth, and his stupid, crush-addled brain can't help going offline for a second. Even though he knows, he _knows_ , Jared didn't mean anything by it. And he certainly didn't mean it the way Jensen desperately wants him to. 'I-'

'Got any cookies in there?' Jared says before Jensen manages to get anything out. 

The abrupt subject change, as grateful as Jensen is for it 'cause he still has no idea what he was going to say to that, takes him a little by surprise, and it takes him a few moments to compute what Jared just asked him. Eventually, he stammers, 'Oh, yeah, I...I've got some I made last night.' Diving back into his bag, he pulls out a second Tupperware box and hands it over to Jared, who immediately tears off the lid and digs into its contents.

'God, you're amazing,' Jared moans around the cookie in his mouth, and Jensen bites the inside of his cheek, _hard_ , telling his body to calm the fuck down. Jared just loves cookies, and the ones he's devouring right now, the double chocolate chip ones, are his favourite.

It. Doesn't. Mean. Anything.

****

Jensen really doesn't want to be paired up with Justin after what happened this morning, but he's the only guy on the cheerleading squad who's able to lift Jensen, so he really doesn't have much of a choice. He'd been kind of hoping that Justin's wrist would be too sore for him to come to practice, but obviously not, because when he and Jared - who insisted he was fine to wait and drive Jensen home like he usually does, despite Jensen's protests that he should go home to bed - stroll out onto the football field, Justin's already there warming up. 

Jensen doesn't miss the dirty look Jared and Justin exchange as Jared goes to sit down in the stands, and his stomach gives a nervous flip as he starts his own stretches. 

****

It's all going fine, Jensen's nailing his tumbles, the team are in better sync than ever, right up until Justin hoists Jensen up for his final pose and slides his hand inside Jensen's shorts to grope his ass. And even though Jensen's six feet in the air, and the fall is gonna hurt like a bitch, he starts to struggle. 'What the fuck, Justin??' he hisses, squirming in the other boy's grasp enough to dislodge his hand.

And enough to sent him hurtling towards the ground. He braces himself, hoping he doesn't break anything when he hits the floor, but...the impact doesn't come. Instead, when he opens his eyes, he finds himself in Jared's arms.

Jared fucking caught him. How did he even...

He doesn't have time to figure out how Jared somehow managed to get all the way over here before he hit the ground, because as soon as Jared's placed him carefully back on his feet, he's on Justin, twisting the other boy's arm behind his back at an alarming angle. 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK...

The crack that follows makes Jensen's blood run cold as he rushes over to them and drags Jared away. 

Justin's curled up in a ball on the floor, nursing his broken arm, and it's taking Jensen and two of his fellow cheerleaders to keep Jared from marching over to him and finishing what he started. 

'Jared, stop! Jesus Christ, you've gotta stop!!' Jensen yells frantically as he feels his feet sliding backwards through the grass of the football field. How is Jared even doing this?? Jensen is using every ounce of strength he has to push against Jared's chest, and Danni and Chris have him by the shoulders, and he's _still_ gaining ground. 'Listen to me, goddammit.'

Jared's eyes dart to Jensen's face then and just for a moment, just for an _instant_ , Jensen could've sworn they were yellow. But between one blink and the next, the yellow is gone and Jensen's staring up into the same hazel eyes he's known since he was eight. Trick of the light. Had to have been. What else _could_ it have been??

'Why don't we just go home, okay??'

Jared's face softens at the words, eyes still firmly fixed on Jensen's face, and he stops struggling against the three of them. 'Home?'

Jensen gives him a smile that feels more than a little strained and nods. He's never seen Jared like this...what if there's something really wrong with him?? But he can worry about that later, _fix_ that later, once he's got Jared home and away from Justin before he does any more damage. 

Speaking of which...Justin's on his feet now, stumbling towards them, his arm held awkwardly against his chest. Jared breaks free of their hold in an instant, shrugging them all off like it's nothing, but instead of rushing towards Justin like Jensen thinks he's going to, he just moves to stand in front of Jensen. Pushing Jensen behind him and shielding him completely with his body.

As he growls at Justin. _Actually_ growls at him.

Justin looks as taken aback by that as Jensen, but he quickly recovers to spit, 'I'm reporting you for this, Padalecki, don't you think I won't. I'm gonna get you fucking expelled for this.'

Jensen feels more than a little stupid talking to Justin from behind Jared's back, but he's not going to risk setting his best friend off again by trying to move out from behind him, so he stays put as he says, 'You do that and I'll tell Principal Benedict how you've been sexually harassing me for over a year.'

'As if...' Jensen doesn't need to be able to see Justin to know he just rolled his eyes at him. The. Absolute. Dick. 'You can't prove I've done anything to you.'

'You saw him stick his hand up my shorts just now, didn't you, guys?' 

'Yep,' Chris and Danneel answer in unison.

Justin splutters. 'You were in front of us, you can't possibly have seen-'

'Doesn't matter. It's all the proof I'll need,' Jensen says, cutting him off. 

'You're still...you're still not gonna get away with this,' Justin snarls, but he sounds less sure than before, which makes the knot of tension in Jensen's stomach loosen slightly. Not as much as hearing him stomp off to the locker rooms does though. Finally putting some distance between him and Jared, and taking away the very real possibility that Jared might just end up putting him in the hospital.

Or worse.

He lets out a shaky breath, and ignoring the worried looks both Chris and Danni are sending his way, he says, 'Okay, where are you car keys, Jared?' Because no matter how crazy and erratic and downright weird Jared's behaviour has been today, Jensen knows Jared would never hurt him. They've been best friends for forever. He's...he's _sure_ Jared would never raise a hand to him.

Like 99% sure.

He gets a sudden flash of Jared snapping Justin's arm like a twig, a look of almost inhuman rage on his face...okay, he's like _90%_ sure Jared wouldn't hurt him. 

Which is still pretty good, right?

****


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, really short update today coz I've just got back from SPNUK con and I'm exhausted, but I'm going straight out to JIBCon on Wednesday (Worst. Con. Scheduling. Ever. Lol.) and I wanted to get a little something out this week. I managed to get this edited on the train ride home, so fingers crossed it doesn't have a million typos and mistakes, lol. Hope it's okay. :-)))

**Chapter Two.**

Turns out Jensen was right about one thing...Jared's definitely no threat to him, since he's currently conked out in the passenger seat, the last of his strength sapped away by whatever illness he's had the last few days. And looking at Jared's peaceful face now, Jensen feels stupid, and a little guilty, for ever thinking otherwise. 

That said, he's still a nervous wreck as he drives Jared's car back to his house, for entirely the same reason: Jared's unconscious body in the seat next to him. The fact that he passed out almost as soon as Jensen got him in the car, and wouldn't wake up no matter how hard Jensen shook him. It's all kind of making Jensen want to take Jared to the hospital but...with all the growling and...and...the violent outbursts, he's worried Jared would end up in the psych ward, and none of them fucking wants that.

So instead, he guns the engine towards Jared's house, almost running them off the road three times as he can't seem to stop his eyes from darting worriedly over to his best friend every few seconds. This just isn't normal. Passing out for no reason _isn't_ normal. 

Once they arrive at Jared's place, Jared wakes up a little, but Jensen still has to all but drag him up to his room. Jared's no help at all, plastering himself to Jensen's side and wrapping his arms around him like an octopus as Jensen manoeuvres them awkwardly up the stairs. And, Jesus Christ, when did Jared get so heavy?? It's like he's packed on ten pounds of muscle while he was sick, along with those four extra inches. Absolutely. Ridiculous.

'Okay, let's get you into bed,' Jensen says, more than a little out of breath as he throws back the sheets and guides Jared down onto the mattress. He turns away then, intending to go get Jared a glass of water and some Tylenol, only to find his wrist caught by Jared's hand.

'Stay with me?' 

'Sure, I will, Jay,' Jensen replies with what he hopes is a reassuring smile, rather than the worried grimace it feels like. Jared doesn't need to know how terrified Jensen is right now; he just needs to focus on getting over whatever this thing is. 'I'm just gonna get you some meds, okay? To bring your temperature down.'

Jared shakes his head, his thumb now stroking back and forth across Jensen's wrist, which feels way better than it should. This really is not the time for Jensen's overactive libido to be raising its ugly little head. 'Don't need any pills...'

Jensen's not so sure about that, and he's even less sure when he presses his free hand to Jared's forehead and feels how badly he's burning up. 'For me?' 

Jared shrugs. 'Fine. S'long as you promise to stay.'

'I promise.' Easiest promise Jensen's ever made, since he wasn't exactly planning on leaving Jared alone anyway. Once he's gotten him medicated up to the gills, that is.

Even with Jensen's promise, it still takes Jared a few more moments, a few more absent thumb strokes across Jensen's pulse point, to release Jensen's wrist, but as soon as he does, Jensen rushes down to the kitchen to grab the water and Tylenol. He also shoots off a quick text to Jared's mom to tell her that Jared's still really sick, and that she might want to pick up some chicken soup or something from the store on her way home from work.

Armed with the pills and water, Jensen hurries back up to Jared's room. 

'Here, Jay,' he says, passing two pills and the glass of water to Jared. He waits while his best friend downs the Tylenol, and then takes the glass back and places it on the bedside table in case Jared wants more later.

Then he tucks Jared back in and grabs Jared's computer chair from the other side of the room. He's just sat down and got his phone out, preparing to wait around until Jared wakes up from his nap and feels a little better - because he _will_ feel better then; he has to - when Jared says, 'What are you doing??'

'Um...Tetris?' Jensen says, holding up his cell.

'You said you'd stay.'

Jensen frowns. 'I am...'

'No, you said you'd _stay_ with me,' Jared huffs out, sounding closer to nine than nineteen. It's so cute, Jensen's barely able to hold back a fond grin. He's still not following what Jared's saying though, not until Jared reaches over and throws back the covers on the other side of the bed.

Oh.

Oh no.

Not a good idea.

Sharing a bed with Jared...that's just...that's really not gonna help his (completely hopeless) crush _at all_.

'Jared, I don't think that's a good idea; you're already super hot and-'

' _Please_...' 

As if Jensen's ever gonna be able to refuse Jared anything when he sounds so goddamn miserable. 'Okay, okay,' he says with a sigh, getting up out of the chair and climbing into the bed. He at least makes sure to lie on the very edge, as far away from Jared as possible, so not even an inch of them is touching. 

Jared, of course, has to go and mess all that up though, by grabbing Jensen around the waist and dragging him across the remaining inches between them until Jensen's back is pressed up against his chest. _Every_ inch of them now touching.

Great. Just great.

At least Jared's too out of it to notice the embarrassing effect this is having on Jensen's body. At this point, Jensen'll take what he can get.

****


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter three.**

Jensen wakes up first the next morning, and finds himself snuggled up against Jared's side, his head resting on Jared's chest. 

Shit.

He manages to ease his hips, and his morning wood, away from Jared's body just seconds before Jared's eyes flutter open. They narrow almost instantly though, and Jensen's stomach gives a panicked clench at the thought that he's been caught out. 

But then - to Jensen's immense surprise and _relief_ \- instead of shoving Jensen away in disgust like Jensen expects him to, Jared shoots his arm out to wrap tightly around Jensen's waist, making any further retreat impossible.

'Where are you going?'

'Morning.'

They speak at the same time, and Jensen gives a nervous, verging on hysterical, laugh, very aware of just how close his hard dick still is to Jared. They've got enough problems right now without Jared finding out about Jensen's feelings for him. 

Jared doesn't laugh - doesn't even crack a smile, which is pretty unsettling cause Jared smiles at everything - he just carries on staring at Jensen, clearly waiting for an answer. 

'Bathroom?' he says, or rather _asks_ when his nerves make it sound more question than statement. 

Jared holds him for a few moments longer, before finally nodding and pulling his arm away. He still looks half asleep when he says, 'Come right back though. It's only six; we can nest for a few more hours before we have to get up.'

Jensen blinks. Nest?? Did he just say _nest_???? 

Jensen nods slowly, eyes wide and mind racing, as he slides out of the bed and flees into the bathroom. Where he immediately starts pacing while he desperately tries to fit all the pieces of this increasingly weird puzzle together. He fails, of course, because none of them _do_ fit together. None of it makes any sense; he's never heard of a single disease that causes this kind of strange behaviour.

Which means...research. Yeah, that's what he's gonna do. It's Saturday so Jared's mom and dad will be home to make sure Jared's okay, and Jensen...well, Jensen's gonna go home and spend the next few hours finding out exactly what's wrong with his best friend and how he can fix it. 

Feeling better than he did when he entered the bathroom now that he has a plan, Jensen grabs some toilet paper and shoves his boxer shorts down. 

Stupid. Fucking. Hormones. 

He quickly takes his still half hard dick in hand and roughly jacks himself, biting his fist to keep quiet and resolutely not thinking about Jared's perfect chest, arms, washboard abs, 'cause it's wrong to jack off to thoughts of your best friend in the first place, let alone when said best friend is sick. But clearly he's a terrible person because the face he sees - the face he _always_ sees - when he comes is Jared's. 

Goddammit. Shaking his head at himself, he tosses the come covered paper in the toilet and flushes before walking over to the sink to wash his hands and splash some water on his face. When he looks presentable again, and not _too_ much like he just jerked off to Jared's...everything, he walks back into the other room. 

To his surprise, Jared's actually sitting up in bed, and he looks a lot more lucid than he did when Jensen disappeared into the bathroom. Jared's eyes immediately snap over to him as he steps into the room, laser focused once again, and his nostrils flare in that way they do when he's mad about something, and Jensen has the sudden, horrified thought that maybe Jared heard what he just did. 

He feels his cheeks heat and is about to apologise when Jared seems to give his head a little shake and beats him to it. 'Sorry about last night, Jen, and...and just now. I was totally out of it.' He sounds so like Jensen's Jared that Jensen feels himself relax a little. Maybe the worst of this really is over now and Jared's becoming his old self again. 

And not a moment too soon. Jensen's still gonna go home and do some research though...just in case.

'It's okay. You've been sick; don't worry about,' Jensen says, turning away to grab his jeans and pull them up his legs. He hears Jared draw in a sharp breath and whirls back round to face him. 'What's the matter?? Are you feeling o-'

'You're leaving??'

Jensen's so busy being terrified that Jared's about to keel over that the question blindsides him a little. 'Oh...yeah...I'm just gonna go shower and change into some clean clothes, but I'll be back later.'

Jared stares at him for almost a minute, jaw tight and hands curled into fists at his sides, before he lets out a long breath and says, 'Fine. That's fine, I guess.' The words are spoken through clenched teeth, his voice more strained than Jensen's ever heard it, and Jensen's about two seconds away from just telling him that he'll stay. He doesn't get the chance, though, because Jared quickly adds, 'But you'll be back, right? To stay the night??'

Jensen hadn't actually been planning on staying another night here, but now he thinks about it, it's not a bad idea. Once he's worked out what's wrong with Jared, he'll be able to take way better care of him than he did last night. And without the desperate panic he's been feeling on and off since this whole thing started. 

Besides, it's not like it's the first or even the hundredth time he's stayed over here. And it'll be fine after he's gotten his sleeping bag from home so they don't have to share a bed. So he has no problem replying, 'Sure,' as he pulls on his shirt. 

Then fixing Jared with a firm stare, he says, 'And while I'm gone, you're gonna get some more sleep, alright?' before walking out the door.

He's halfway down the street before he realises he's left his backpack behind, and cursing, he hurries back to Jared's house to retrieve it. He makes sure to be as quiet as possible as he opens and closes the Padaleckis' front door and tiptoes up to Jared's room. It's not even seven a.m., and Jared's parents work super long hours; he's not about to disturb them on the weekend if he can help it.

Thankfully, he manages to make it up to Jared's room without waking anyone up. Pushing open the door, he starts, 'Hey, have you seen my...' only to trail off when his eyes land on a large brown wolf standing in the middle of Jared's room. A wolf that morphs into Jared right in front of him. 

Who then turns to look at Jensen with piercing golden eyes. 

****


	4. Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four.**

'What the fuck...' he breathes, staring at his best friend, whose eyes have thankfully returned to their normal hazel colour now.

Jared quickly grabs a blanket from the bed to wrap around his waist - huh, Jensen never thought he'd be too distracted to notice Jared's nakedness - and takes a step towards Jensen. 

Jensen stumbles back, shoulder banging into the closed bedroom door and heart rate going through the roof when he realises he's trapped. 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

Panic takes hold of him then, and he whirls round, scrambling to pull the door open. He barely gets it open an inch before Jared's hand slams against the wood and forces it closed again.

'Jensen, please calm down,' Jared says, voice pitched low and soft. 'I'm not gonna hurt you. I'd _never_ hurt you; you have to know that.'

And Jensen does _know_ that. Or rather, he did. Or thought he did. But then he thought he knew Jared too, better than anyone, but clearly not because Jared's a...a...

The point is, if Jensen never knew about _this_ , maybe he never really knew Jared at all. 

His chest is starting to feel tight, making every fast, panicked breath a struggle, and his world is beginning to darken at the edges. He's pretty sure he's about to pass out when he feels arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him off his feet. Before he can protest, or even try to get away, he's being put down again and his head is being gently guided between his legs.

'Just breathe, Jen. In and out, nice and slow, that's it.'

Jared's hand is rubbing up and down Jensen's back as he fights to get his breathing and heart back under control. It takes a few long minutes, but he eventually manages it...mostly. Enough that he feels safe to sit up again without risking passing out anyhow.

Jared's sat on the bed next to him, looking more worried than Jensen has ever seen him look. And sadder too. Jensen has no idea what _he_ has to look sad about; Jensen's the one who just found out his best friend's been lying to him for _years_.

The burst of anger that accompanies that thought pushes his fear away long enough for him to spit out, 'What the hell, Jared??' Jared stares at him for a few moments longer, eyes skipping over Jensen's face, a wary frown creasing his forehead like he's assessing whether Jensen can handle the information right now. Well, fuck _that_. Jensen's been kept in the dark long enough. ' Jared!!'

'I'm a werewolf,' Jared says eventually. Hesitantly. Jensen waits for him to laugh, slap him on the shoulder and tell him that this is one of his infamous pranks, but he doesn't. 'All my family are. The change doesn't normally happen till we hit 21, so I thought I had a few more years to ease you into the idea, okay? We're not even supposed to tell humans about us, but I was always going to tell you, Jensen, you have to believe me. I just...needed to know you could handle it.' His looks so sincere, so imploring, that Jensen can't bring himself to pull the hand that has somehow found its way into Jared's grip away from him.

'But you're only 18,' he says dumbly. It's a stupid thing to focus on, he _feels_ stupid saying it, but he doesn't know how to touch on the werewolf part without completely freaking out again so...dumb it is.

'Well, if we find our mates, it can trigger the change earlier,' he says, looking expectantly at Jensen, like that's supposed to mean something to him.

Well, Jensen doesn't know what reaction Jared's expecting from him, but he's pretty sure it's not the one he's about to get. 'Are you freaking kidding me??' He does pull away his hand now, forcing himself to ignore the pained look that crosses Jared's face as he does it. 'Not only did you not tell me you're a goddamn werewolf, you've got a secret girlfriend I don't know about too??' He feels tears pricking at his eyes now. From his anger. Not...not because he's hurt or jealous or anything. 

'Who is she, Jared?? How long have you guys been seeing each other behind my back, huh?' Jensen growls. Okay...so he _is_ jealous, sue him. He's been in love with Jared for years, and learning that he's supposedly found the love of his life on top of discovering that he's a werewolf...it's just too fucking much, and Jensen can admit, even if it's only to himself, that he's not handling it as well as he'd like. 

And he knows he needs to rein himself back in, knows he's _this_ close to letting the cat out of the bag about his own feelings for Jared, but he can't seem to stop his mouth moving. 'Bet _she's_ a big bad wolf too, right? No need to keep secrets from _her_.'

To his surprise, instead of defending himself, Jared just lets out a low chuckle and says, 'Oh, thank god.'

Jensen's eyes narrow. 'What the hell are you-'

He's cut off by Jared's lips crashing into his own. He's so surprised that he doesn't even manage to kiss Jared back before Jared's pulling away and saying, 'It's you, dumbass. You're my mate. How you could possibly think it could be anyone else, especially after yesterday, is beyond me. But I wasn't sure until right now that you felt the same way.' 

His huge hands come up to frame Jensen's face. Jensen's stunned face. It takes a good minute for Jensen to work through his shock and ask, 'Wait, what?? You...we... _I'm_ your mate??'

Jared gives him a bright smile and kisses him again. Too quick for Jensen to do more than just take it again. Dammit. 'Yep.'

'But...but I'm human,' Jensen says, not sure why he's arguing because this is exactly what he's wanted for as long as he can remember. That said, Jensen being human, being a different freaking species than Jared, seems like a big fucking problem. And he doesn't want to let himself feel the joy of being Jared's, only to have it ripped away from him. 

But Jared just shrugs and says, 'It happens that way sometimes. My parents think it's cause the werewolf packs are becoming smaller and more spread out so we've evolved to find mates among the human population as well.'

'And your parents...they're okay with this?' Jensen asks hesitantly. He's always thought the Padaleckis liked him, but there's a big difference between liking your son's best friend and liking his _boyfriend_. Boyfriend. God. He never even knew Jared was interested in guys; Jensen's not sure how many more earth-shattering revelations his brain can handle before it just gives up and melts out his ears.

'Are you kidding?? They've wanted me to tell you everything for months. They've thought of you as part of the family for years, Jen; I'm just making it official,' Jared says with a small smile.

He steps away from Jensen then, and Jensen barely holds back a whimper at the loss. It's been a long few days, okay??

'And you could always...I could always change you,' Jared says, pretending to straighten the books on his desk. He's clearly aiming for nonchalance, but Jensen can hear the nerves in his voice.

It's those nerves, that fear in Jared's voice, that keep Jensen from freaking out all over again. This is obviously important to Jared, and he's been endlessly patient with Jensen about all this; he deserves the same courtesy. Even if Jensen's scared shitless himself by what he thinks Jared's talking about. 'Change me? Into...a werewolf??'

Jared nods, eyes still trained on his desk. 'Only if you wanted.' Then Jensen sees him take a deep breath before those intense, laser-focused eyes are trained on him once again. Glinting gold and staring at Jensen like he's the only thing in the world. 'I'll take you any way I can get you, Jensen, don't ever doubt that, but I'd really like you to think about it. You'd live longer, _decades_ longer than you would as a human, you'd be stronger, able to protect yourself better, less prone to illness. We'd be able to have children.'

Jensen's eyes widen at that last part. 'That's not possible,' he breathes.

'It is for werewolves. It would be for us.'

That is frankly a terrifying thought, perhaps even more terrifying than the fact that werewolves exist, because men can't have babies. _He_ can't have a baby. This is crazy. Completely and utterly crazy. 

And yet...the thought of maybe having kids one day, a dream he'd given up on a long time when he realised he was gay, when he realised how difficult it is to even adopt kids if you're gay, makes his chest feel suddenly warm. 

'We could have that, Jensen. You and me and a little one of our own,' Jared says, displaying more of that lightning fast speed - that _werewolf_ speed, Jensen thinks a little hysterically - he's exhibited since he came back to school by suddenly appearing at Jensen's side before Jensen even saw him move. Wrapping his arm around Jensen's waist and pulling him close. 'Don't worry, I'm not asking for an answer now. Or even tomorrow or next week or next year. There's no time limit on this. And if you never want it, that's fine too. I just want you to have the option.'

'And what? I'd be like you then? Snarling at everything that moves?' Jensen asks, no real heat in his voice, already leaning into Jared's body.

Jared coughs awkwardly and runs his free hand through his hair. 'No, probably not. And _I_ won't be like that normally either. It was...I went back to school too early, right after the change in fact, and I'm still working on handling my inner Alpha. With practice, I'll have better control than I did today. I can't promise that I _won't_ get a little snarly every now and again, especially if you're involved, but it won't be like today. I shouldn't have broken Justin's arm like that. He deserved it, has deserved it ever since he first laid a hand on you, but I know it was stupid and dangerous to do it.'

'My parents told me it was too soon to go back, but I wanted, _needed_ , to see you, so I ignored them.' He gives Jensen's waist a little squeeze and Jensen's heart skips a beat in response. Feeling so wanted, by Jared of all people, is pretty much the best feeling in the entire world, and well worth all the worry he's experienced the last couple of days. 'And it won't be like that for you anyway. It's extremely unlikely you'll be an Alpha after the change, since you're my mate. You'll probably end up being an Omega.'

'And what does _that_ mean?' Jensen asks, raising an eyebrow at Jared. He remembers reading a little about wolf pack dynamics in Bio, so that better not mean what he _thinks_ it means. 'I'll be your bitch???'

Jared flinches away like Jensen just slapped him. 'No!! God, no...I'd never treat you that way.' He looks so completely horrified by the idea that Jensen instantly believes him. 'It's more like...I don't know...your wolf reflects who you are. Your personality traits. So...I'm a reckless and hot headed, right? I _like_ taking the lead. Taking charge. Those are distinct Alpha traits.'

'Omegas, though, they're thinkers. They don't rush into anything without planning every single detail. Which makes them a perfect match for their Alpha mates. They temper our impulses, while we urge them into taking action when it's needed, you know?'

Jensen finds himself nodding, kind of floored by the way that actually describes his and Jared's relationship perfectly. 

'And they're...they're natural homemakers. Nurturers,' Jared continues, moving in to hold Jensen again, like he can't bear even the slightest distance between them. And Jensen might not be a werewolf, not yet anyway, but he feels it too. Has maybe always felt it, but never let himself acknowledge it, sure that Jared wouldn't ever want him like that. 'They like taking care of people.'

Jensen thinks of his extensive Tupperware collection, of all the times he's gone around cleaning up after Jared, making him snacks in the kitchen downstairs, re-packing Jared's bag for him every time they've gone on holiday together so his clothes don't end up being a crumpled mess when they get there, organising his bookcase and DVD collection. And _enjoying_ doing all those things. Because taking care of Jared _does_ make him happy. 

Still...he doesn't need to let Jared know that, of course. 'I hope you realise that doesn't mean I'm ever doing your laundry. I might be in love with you, but nothing short of the miracle is gonna have me touching your dirty socks.'

Jared lets out a laugh, but his eyes are watery when he looks down at Jensen. 'Say it again?'

Jensen gives him a bemused smile. 'Say what?' Then it clicks and he feels his cheeks heat. He's thought it so often over the last few years, has had to have such a tight grip on it to keep his feelings for Jared a secret that now that need's gone, it just...slipped out. He still can't quite manage to hold Jared's gaze though as he repeats, 'I'm in love with you.'

His heart pounds against his ribcage as he waits for Jared to respond, a tiny sliver of doubt creeping in that Jared might change his mind. That he might take all this back. He feels Jared's fingers under his chin and allows his face to be lifted. 'I love you too, so much,' Jared says, eyes shining with sincerity, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jensen's.

*****


	5. Chapter Five.

**Chapter Five.**

It's nothing like their first kiss. Mostly because Jensen's not pissed or hurt or confused this time, but also because he's expecting it. He's not caught off guard, like he was before, and is actually able to participate, kissing Jared back with the same fervour, the same passion, that Jared's kissing him.

He feels Jared's hands slide down to his waist, pulling his body firmly against Jared's, and his stomach gives an excited little flip at feeling the hot, hard length of Jared's cock pressed up against him. The urge to have his hand on it, to wrap his fingers around it, overwhelms him for a second, and before he can stop himself, he's shoving his hand down the front of the blanket that Jared's still got draped around his hips.

'Fuck,' he breathes into Jared's mouth. 

Jensen's seen Jared's dick before, of course: in the showers after practise; changing in each other's bedrooms; on those many camping trips. It's kind of inevitable when you and your best friend live in each other's pockets for more than a decade. That said, Jensen's pretty sure it never looked as big as it feels in his hand right now. Or maybe the change added a few extra inches down here too, because it feels fucking massive.

And while Jensen's a little scared of it - he's not quite sure how all of that is even gonna _fit_ inside him - he's mostly turned on. Kind of _insanely_ turned on actually, right up until his hand brushes something that should definitely not be there and he freezes.

'Don't freak out,' Jared says instantly.

'I'm not freaking out,' Jensen lies back just as quickly, despite his voice sounding more than a little strangled even to his own ears.

'It's just...my knot.'

'Your. Knot.' Jensen lets out a faintly hysterical laugh as he pulls his hand back and adds, 'Like a dog??'

'Like a _wolf_ ,' Jared corrects. 'Look, I know it's a little weird-'

'I think that word's lost all meaning for me now.'

'...but it's perfectly normal for weres,' Jared continues as if Jensen hadn't spoken. When Jensen doesn't say anything else - his brain is definitely broken; there really is only so much crazy shit a person should be expected to handle in one day - he says, 'Look, I'll show you.'

And just like that, he's taking a step back and tossing the blanket aside so Jensen can get a really good look at his dick. 

It's definitely bigger than the last time Jensen saw it. And it's definitely bigger than any dick Jensen's seen outside of the porn he's got squirrelled away on his laptop. Actually, it might even be bigger than the dicks on those guys. Christ.

'Come here,' Jared says, grabbing Jensen's wrist and gently drawing him forward again, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wants to. Which he obviously doesn't, weirded out or not. 'Let me just...' His fingers deftly open Jensen's zipper, before dipping inside and pulling out Jensen's dick. 

Jensen's breath catches in his throat at the shock of having Jared's hand on his cock - On. His. Cock - and he can barely even _think_ straight, let alone ask what Jared's planning to do before Jared's spitting into one of his huge hands and wrapping it around them both.

It feels incredible. _Beyond_ incredible, and Jensen feels his knees go a little weak on him. He should probably be embarrassed, getting this hot and bothered from just a handjob, but every brain cell he has is way too busy focusing on the feel of Jared's hard cock pressing against his own, and Jared's hand sliding up and down them. 

And just when he thinks it can't get any better, Jared takes hold of Jensen's hand and places it on their dicks, before covering it with his own, so they're moving together. Jensen stares, transfixed by the sight. By how big Jared is compared to him. By how strong his grip is. How powerful. And Jesus fuck, that's it. Jensen's done. 

He comes harder than he ever has in his life, shooting all over their joined hands and up Jared's shirt. Thankfully, Jared's computer chair is still close by and he slumps down into it, closing his eyes and letting out a long, contented breath.

When he opens them again, he sees Jared's hand working furiously up and down his own cock, eyes glowing and trained on Jensen. 

Sitting down has put Jensen's face at an interesting angle, almost in line with Jared's dick, and it gives him an idea. And he's feeling just about brave enough in his current blissed out, post-orgasm state to actually do it.

It's worth it, even if only for the damn near obscene moan Jared lets out when Jensen slides to his knees, and the 'Jesus Christ, Jensen' he growls under his breath as Jensen crawls towards him. 

He's never sucked a guy off before, but he's dreamed of doing it to Jared for _years_ , so he doesn't hesitate before leaning forward and licking the tip of Jared's dick. 

Jared's stopped jerking himself off now, and his hand moves down to cup Jensen's upturned cheek. 'You don't have to, Jen,' he says, voice sounding strained. Understandably. He looks so turned on though, like Jensen's the hottest thing he's ever seen, like he wants to devour him whole, and that sends a _dirtyhot_ thrill skittering down Jensen's spine.

He doesn't bother answering - he appreciates the noble gesture, he really does, but he wants his mouth on Jared's dick almost as much Jared, so he's not backing out now - just shuffles forward and reaches up to guide Jared's cock between his lips. It tastes a little bitter on his tongue, which he's not sure he likes, but it tastes even more like _Jared_ , and he _knows_ he likes that. And he definitely likes the way Jared's other hand has dropped into his hair, fingers stroking through the strands.

'Oh God, you're perfect. So fucking perfect, Jen,' he hears Jared babbling as he takes him deeper. Swirls his tongue around the head of Jared's dick and sucks. 'Fuck, FUCK.'

He can't get more than about half Jared's dick in, much to his chagrin, since he has no idea how to take Jared's dick down his throat - yet - but Jared seems to be enjoying what Jensen's doing just fine anyway. Even more so when Jensen starts jacking the part of Jared's cock not in his mouth.

And that's when he feels it. That's when he remembers what this little exercise was all about. Jared's knot. Opening his eyes, he pulls off Jared's dick for a second to get a better look, ignoring Jared's groan of disappointment. It's basically just a lump at the top of Jared's dick, and when Jensen reaches a curious hand towards it, wondering if it feels the same as the rest of Jared's cock, and wraps his fingers around it, Jared barely gets out, 'Jen, wait, I'm gonna-' before he's shooting all over Jensen's face.

'...come,' Jared finishes sheepishly. He's breathing heavily and his cheeks are flushed as he goes to his knees in front of Jensen. He wants to laugh, Jensen can tell, and Jensen gives him a half-hearted glare in response. Jared does chuckle a little then. 'God, I'm sorry, baby. I really didn't mean to do that. You were just...it was so hot, I couldn't help it.'

Warmth spreads through Jensen at that, and more than a little pride, but he doesn't let it show on his face. On his _come covered_ face. 'Uh-huh.' He's pretty sure Jared isn't buying his grumpy act though - which, to be fair, isn't all that believable, given that Jensen's dick is already chubbing up again at the fact he's covered in Jared's come - because he does laugh now. 

Jensen retaliates the best way he knows how: he runs his tongue slowly across his lips, licking up Jared's come. He feels a little silly doing it, pretty certain he can't pull off sexy _or_ seductive, but the way Jared's laugh instantly chokes off makes him think that he maybe won this round. Especially when Jared surges forward and catches his lips in a hungry kiss, before pulling back a little and breathing, 'Jesus...you're gonna kill me one of these days.'

He gives Jensen another quick kiss, then stands up and heads to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Jensen's face.

'So...that was your knot, huh?' Jensen says, once Jared's wiped all the come off his face and they've gotten redressed. He's actually not as freaked out by it as he expected to be, which could be because of the monumental orgasm he just had, but he thinks it's more that he's realised how much he just doesn't care.

All this stuff. It's just...it's just window dressing. Pretty complicated, weird window dressing, sure, but when it comes down to it, it's still just him and Jared. 

'Yep.' Jared's looking a little nervous again, eyeing Jensen like he's not sure if Jensen's gonna bolt now that he knows it all, and Jensen knows exactly what to do. It's _his_ turn to look after his boyfrie...his _mate_ now.

'Well, believe it or _not_ , it's _not_ quite what I expected, _not_ that I had any idea what to expect, but it's definitely _not_ a deal breaker,' he says, making sure to put special emphasis on the deliberately excessive 'not's in the sentence, but keeping his face completely deadpan.

Jared stares at him silently for a few moments, before he says, 'Did you just...' Jensen feels his lips twitch at the corners as he fights a grin, which Jared obviously catches, because the next thing he knows, Jared's got him pinned to the floor, hovering over him with a wide smile on his face. 'You're amazing, you know that?'

'You're not so bad yourself,' he says, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks as he looks up at Jared. God, if this is a dream, he doesn't ever wanna wake up.

Jared turns serious then, leaning down and whispering, 'I love you' against Jensen's lips before catching them in a kiss. Which Jensen immediately returns, meaning he can't say it back, so he hopes Jared can tell from the kiss, from everything that's happened, just how much Jensen loves him too.

From the way Jared deepens the kiss then, pressing closer to Jensen, wrapping him up in his arms, Jensen's pretty sure he does.

*****


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone against some of the werewolf canon concerning 'the change' that I've used before in my stories, that you might've seen in other stories, because I can. Because none of it is real. :,-DDD

**Chapter Six.**

'You comfy?' Jared asks, sitting down on the bed next to Jensen. Jensen nods, but the smile he gives Jared is a little too lopsided to be believable, and even from here, Jared can see that his body's tense as all hell under the sheets. 'Hey, don't be nervous, okay? Everything's gonna be fine. I'm gonna be here the whole time; it'll be over before you know it.' He takes Jensen's hand in his and stokes his thumb across his racing pulse. Frowning, he looks down at his mate and says, 'We don't have to do this today, Jen. If you're having second thoughts, we-'

'No, no!' Jensen hurries to say, fingers tightening around Jared's, like he's afraid Jared's going to leave him. Which is kind of laughable since Jared can't seem to bear not being in the same room as Jensen for more than about five minutes at a time right now. His parents assure him it's just a side effect of the change, and that the need to be with Jensen constantly will lessen. Jared's not so sure, and he's even less sure that he _wants_ it to. 'I just...I'm nervous, that's all.'

'You've got nothing to be nervous about, I promise,' Jared says, pressing a kiss to Jensen's knuckles. 

'And it...it won't hurt?'

'Nope, not a bit. Mom said you might get a little sleepy afterwards, because of all the changes your body's gone through, but nothing else. Apparently humans evolved right along with us when we evolved to start finding our mates in your populations, so the change is painless. It's just nature taking a slightly different, but no less natural, course.' He gives Jensen what he hopes is an encouraging smile, which only grows wider when he sees some of the tension leave Jensen's body.

'Okay...' Jensen says, blowing out a deep breath. 'I'm ready.'

'You sure? One hundred percent??'

'Yep, wolf me up, Remus.' 

Jared rolls his eyes - he's such a nerd, which Jared absolutely, categorically does not find adorable in the slightest. Nope. Not at all. - and brings Jensen's arm up to his mouth. 

Dr Morgan numbed Jensen's wrist earlier with some local anaesthetic so he won't feel the bite, but Jared still can't help feeling guilty as he sinks his teeth into Jensen's flesh, making sure to pull back the instant his teeth have broken skin. He grimaces at the taste of Jensen's blood on his tongue, barely resisting the urge to spit it out all over his white carpet. Reminding himself that this is necessary; that he _had_ to bite Jensen if they're gonna be together forever. But, fuck, does it feel wrong. He kind of wants to throw up actually.

'It's just a little blood, you big baby,' Jensen says with a chuckle, as he grabs the disinfectant wipes from the bedside table to clean up the bite.

'It's not the blood,' Jared says, taking the wipes from Jensen to clean Jensen's wrist himself, 'it's that it's _your_ blood. It's the fact that you've now got a wound on your wrist that _I_ caused.'

'Oh,' Jensen says, sounding a little taken aback. Clearly, he still hasn't grasped just how much he means to Jared yet. That's okay though; Jared's got their entire lives to show him. To convince him that he's Jared's whole world. 'But it'll heal, Jared, and it's not even that bad.'

Jared clenches his jaw as he wipes away the blood from Jensen's skin and starts bandaging him up. 'It's the fact that I just _hurt_ you.' It goes against every protective instinct he has, and he can feel his inner Alpha cringing just as much as he is at the smell of Jensen's blood in the air.

'Hey, no, it doesn't hurt at all, I swear,' Jensen says, patiently waiting for Jared to finish bandaging him up before sitting up and reaching for him. Jared doesn't even try to resist as Jensen pulls him up the bed and onto the pillow next to him. He feels instantly better when Jensen moves to curl up against his side. 'And it's over now and-'

He cuts off in a sharp gasp, and Jared frowns as he looks down at him. Jensen's eyebrows are furrowed and his lips drawn into a thin, pale line. 'Jen?'

Jensen doesn't answer, but Jared can hear his heart racing in his chest. Can hear his laboured breaths. 

Something's wrong. 

Springing off the bed, he crouches down to catch Jensen's eyes. 'Jensen, what is it??'

Jensen's eyes are wide and scared as he stares back at Jared. 'I don't...I...my wrist, it...ahhhhh!' He lets out a cry of pain that sends a chill down Jared's spine. He glances down at Jensen's wrist, at the skin above and below the bandage covering Jared's bite, and is horrified to see that it's red and swollen. And that the redness is moving swiftly up Jensen's arm. 'Jared??' Jensen's voice is small, _terrified_ , and Jared can't _bear_ to hear him sound like that, especially when he doesn't know how to make it better.

'It's okay, Jen; it's all gonna be okay,' Jared says, even though he has no idea what's going on. 'I'm just gonna go get Dr Morgan.'

'No, don't leave me!' Jensen begs, his face and neck starting to turn the same alarming red as his arm as he grabs hold of Jared's wrist. 'Please...'

'Okay, okay,' Jared says, fumbling in his jeans for his cell. Once he has it in his hand, his dials his home phone number and waits for his mom to pick up before blurting, 'We need Jeff up here now.' He hangs up, not even waiting for a response, and tosses the phone on the bed.

The door to the bedroom opens about thirty seconds later, and Jeff Morgan, the pack doctor, rushes in. 'What's going on, Jared?'

'I don't know...he's...I don't _know._ '

'Jared, I need you to get out of the way,' Jeff says, opening up his medical bag.

'No, I can't, he needs m-'

'Jared!' It's the sound of Jensen's galloping heart, the panicked 'thud thud thud' pounding against Jared's skull, as much as the urgency in Jeff's voice that has Jared running round to the opposite side of bed and picking up Jensen's other hand. Which has now swollen up too. It's limp in his grasp, and his eyes dart up worriedly to Jensen's face to find that he's lost consciousness.

God, what is _happening???_

'He's having an allergic reaction to the venom,' Jeff says eventually over the sound of Jensen's increasingly troubled breathing.

'A what??' 

'It's incredibly rare,' Jeff replies, uncapping a syringe and injecting it into Jensen's arm. 'Like one in a million, but it does happen. And it's worse than any other type of anaphylaxis 'cause the venom's gone directly into his blood stream, so it's affecting his entire body, and we can't get it out.' He prepares a second shot and gives that to Jensen too. Jared just grips Jensen's hand tighter. 

'And we can't take him to the hospital because they'll find the werewolf venom in his system...' Jared is about to tell him just how much he doesn't give a shit if the entire _world_ finds out about them as long as Jensen's safe when Jeff continues with, 'And they'd take him away, Jared. For testing. Believe me when I say, none of us wants that.'

Jared snaps his mouth closed and gives a tight nod. It's the best he can do right now. 'So I'm gonna set him up with some oxygen and an IV, and hope that it-'

He trails off just as a harsh gasp punches its way out of Jared, both their heads whipping round to look at Jensen. He heard it too.

No. _No._

'Jared, get back.'

Jared stumbles backwards, giving Jeff room to work, but he can't bear to let go of Jensen's hand.

He watches, feeling numb despite the tears blurring his vision, as Jeff pulls the sheets down and rips Jensen's pyjama top open so he can start CPR. Jared's world narrows down to the heavy thump of Jeff's chest compressions. 

One, two, three-

He makes a small, hurt sound when he hears Jensen's ribs crack under the force of them, like it's his own ribs fracturing. 'Cause that's what it feels like. His chest feels sprung open watching Jeff fight to save Jensen's life, unable to do anything but hold Jensen's lifeless hand in his own and pray to whatever God up there that Jensen isn't about to pay for his mistakes. 

He almost collapses with relief when he hears the first, soft, unsteady beats of Jensen's heart limping back to life. And he actually cries, tears rolling thick and unheeded down his cheeks, when his mate draws in a ragged breath through his pale - oh god, nearly _blue_ \- lips.

He looks on in silence as Jeff sets up an IV by Jared's bed, unable to move or speak. Jensen just died. Like...actually _died_ right in front of him.

He was dead and Jared couldn't...what it Jeff hadn't been able to bring him back?? What if...what would Jared do...how would he-

'Jared???'

Jared blinks and finds Jeff standing in front of him now, looking worried. 'You need to sit down, kid.'

'No, I'm fine,' Jared lies, even as he sways slightly on his feet.

'You just watched your mate go into cardiac arrest, Jared; you are most certainly _not_ fine. Come on, sit down.' 

Jared doesn't protest any further - he simply doesn't have the energy - when Jeff leads him over to his computer chair and pushes him down into it, nor does he argue when Jeff hands him a bottle of water and orders, 'Drink this.'

He's already starting to feel a bit better, which only serves to double the guilt already resting heavily on his shoulders. He doesn't deserve to feel better when Jensen's still barely hanging on.

'I know it looks bad, Jared.' Jared can't help snorting bitterly at that. Calling this 'bad' is the biggest fucking understatement of the goddamn century. 'But we got him back, and he's over the worst part now. And if the change takes, then his werewolf genes'll heal any damage that's been done to his heart.'

While Jared's pretty sure he doesn't want to know the answer to the question now playing on a loop in his head, it's out before he can stop himself. 'And if the change doesn't take?'

Jeff pales slightly, and the too-wide, too-bright smile he gives Jared to cover it is as fake as his reply: 'It will, Jared. I'm sure it will.'

****


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Chapter Seven.**.

Once he's checked Jensen's vitals for what must be the hundredth time, Jeff finally leaves Jared alone with Jensen. Jared feels oddly bereft without the other man in the room to serve as a buffer between him and Jensen, which is crazy 'cause he and Jensen have never needed anyone else, but the guilt of what he's done is eating him alive. 

He's not sure he should even _be_ in here right now, not sure Jensen would _want_ him here, but he can't force himself to leave. The thought of going anywhere has his inner Alpha growling low inside his skull, but the pain of knowing he caused all this is almost as bad.

'God, I'm so sorry, Jen,' he whispers, moving forward to take Jensen's hand when he can't resist touching him any longer. The warmth in Jensen's fingers - not cold, not stiff, not _dead_ \- has his breath coming a little easier as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 'I don't know what happened. I don't understand...' his breath hitches and he feels fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. 

'I'm just so sorry,' he says again, even though he's sure Jensen can't hear him. He just...he just needs to say it. Because he has never been more sorry for anything in his entire life, and he'll make this up to Jensen when he wakes up. When he comes back to Jared. Because he has to.

He _has_ to.

****

Jensen's still unconscious when the door opens three hours later and Jared's parents shuffle their way inside. Jared barely spares them a glance; unwilling to look away from Jensen's face for more than a few moments at a time.

'How's he doing?' his mom asks, keeping her voice soft as if Jensen's just sleeping. As if she's gonna risk waking him up by talking at a normal volume.

If only.

Jared's throat tightens up on him again then - he can't handle this; he can't handle this; He. Can't. Handle. This. - and it's a struggle to get the words out when he replies, 'No change.'

'Gosh, Jared, we're so sorry. We never thought this would happen to Jensen.'

Jared blinks. Then blinks again.

'Wait, what?? You _knew_ this might happen and you didn't tell me??' Anger flares suddenly within him, burning its way along his veins, turning his grief to ash, as he turns blazing, golden eyes on his parents. His inner Alpha rears up, and it's only his gentle hold on Jensen's hand that keeps it from leaping out and tearing into his parents. 'I would _never_ have turned him if I knew this could happen. I can't believe you didn't warn me??'

'Because it's...it's a one in a _million_ chance, Jared,' his mom says, her eyes pleading with Jared for understanding. Understanding that Jared simply doesn't have the capacity to give them right now. How could they _do_ this?? He doesn't think he's ever felt so betrayed. 'We didn't want to worry you both unnecessarily.'

The bitter laugh Jared lets out is jagged, _raw_ , sharp as broken glass, cutting them all to shreds. 'Unnecessarily?? Does this look like that worry would've been fucking unnecessary??' he says, jerking his head towards Jensen. 

'Jared, we couldn't possibly have known,' his dad reasons, stepping forward to stand next to his wife. 'This isn't our fault.'

Jared shakes his head and turns away from them. Can't bear looking at them a second longer. And he's just...exhausted, that flare of rage draining the last of his energy, and now he just feels empty. Hollow. He's really not sure how much more he can take before he breaks apart completely. 

'You're right,' he says, and the words sound dull even to his own ears. 'It's not your fault. It's my fault. I'm the one who turned him. I'm the one he trusted to take care of him. I'm the reason he might...' his voice gives out before he can say it. His Alpha gives a low, mournful whine in his head and he closes his eyes against the fresh wave of tears that wants to leak out. 'Just...just leave me alone, leave _us_ alone, okay??'

'Jared...'

Jared's eyes flicker back to his parents, to the hand his father has on his awake, healthy, not-struggling-for-every-breath mate's shoulder, and they narrow, resentment and anger stirring in his gut again. Even if the blame falls squarely on his shoulders, he's not sure he can forgive them for their part in this. His voice is little more than a growl when he snarls, 'I _said_ 'leave us ALONE!''

****

The next time the door opens, it's dark outside...and inside, since Jared hasn't been able to find the motivation to get up and turn on the light. There's not enough light in the _world_ to drive away the darkness overshadowing Jared's life right now, so what's the fucking point? Being a werewolf has its perks though, and he can see his brother just fine as the other man steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

'You know mom's still crying down in the kitchen, right?'

The guilt Jared's feels at that is a pinprick compared to what he feels about Jensen, easily ignored as he shrugs his shoulders and says, 'Join the club.'

'Dude,' Jeff says, taking the seat on the other side of the bed, just as their mom had hours before, 'you can't treat them like this.'

'Really?? I _promised_ him everything would be okay, because they told me it would be. If I'd known there was even the slightest chance he could be hurt, I would never have put him through this. None of this would've happened if they'd just told me the risks.' 

He can feel himself getting angry again, so he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. His control on his wolf is fraying at the edges - he's still too new at this; he's too _tired_ ; it's so tempting to just _give_ in and let his wolf carry the weight of all this for a little while - and he really can't afford to turn right now. Not with Jensen so close. So fragile. He _refuses_ hurt Jensen more than he already has. 

'They didn't think it could happen, okay??'

'They were careless with Jensen's life, and I can't...I can't ignore that. And if he doesn't wake up, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive them.' Jared knows it's harsh, but he also knows it's true. He'll never forgive them, and he'll never forgive himself. 

'They were only doing what they thought was best, Jared,' Jeff says, sounding more and more exasperated with every word out of his mouth, like Jared's being irrational, like he's being _unfair_ , because he just doesn't get it. He _can't_ get it, not until he goes through what Jared's gone through in the last 24 hours.

'And if something like this had happened to Kim? If she'd been human and you bit her and she...she...' he still can't say it, 'and they'd never told you the risks, how would you feel then, huh? If this was happening to _your_ mate, how would _you_ feel??' Even in the darkness, Jared can see the colour drain from his brother's face. 'Yeah, that's what I thought.' 

Jeff doesn't say another word as he stands up and leaves the room.

****


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough week, and I've really had to push myself to come back to this so I hope it's okay. <333

**Chapter Eight.**

Three days. That's how long it takes for Jensen to wake up. Three days of Jared only leaving Jensen's side to use the bathroom. Three days of Jared barely sleeping, barely even blinking as he stares unflinchingly at Jensen's pale face, wishing more than anything that he could take it all back.

And then, on the fourth day, he wakes up from a nap he hadn't planned on taking, to find Jensen looking down at him with sleepy eyes and a tired smile. For a moment, Jared's sure he's dreaming - that he's gonna jolt awake any moment and be met with Jensen's practically lifeless body again - but then Jensen reaches out a hand to touch Jared's cheek and just like that, Jared knows it's real. 

Jensen's awake and breathing and not looking at Jared like he hates him. And all it takes is Jensen saying 'hey' in a rough, disused voice to have Jared jumping to his feet and pulling Jensen into his arms, tears running unchecked down his cheeks. 

'Oh my god, Jen, I'm so, so sorry,' he whispers, holding Jensen tighter.

'For what?'

Jared snorts bitterly. 'For what?? For nearly _killing_ you.'

Jensen pushes Jared back then, frowning up at him as he asks, 'What are you talking about?'

Jared's heart stutters in his chest, a lump rising to his throat. Maybe Jensen doesn't know. Maybe he doesn't realise that it was Jared's bite that put him here. Maybe he doesn't realise that he almost just _died_. Because of Jared. So maybe he hasn't forgiven Jared at all, 'cause he doesn't know there's anything to forgive yet. The thought of telling him, owning up to what he's done and giving Jensen every reason to hate him, to _leave_ him, is making Jared's stomach churn dangerously. 

But he has to. Jensen deserves to know what happened. 'I...' Jared has to cough to clear the tightness in his throat, and even then, the words come out sounding strangled and thin, 'I bit you, and you had a bad reaction to the venom. You went into a coma, and...and I wasn't sure you were ever gonna wake up. I'm so sor-'

'No, no,' Jensen says, interrupting him, and Jared's insides go cold with dread. This is it. Jensen's gonna tell him to get out. To never come near him ever again. 'I know all that. What do you think I've been doing while I waited for you to wake up?' He holds up the file Jeff's been keeping on his progress. 'No, I wanna know what you're talking about when you say _you_ nearly killed me? It was the venom, Jared, not you. Hell, my body's just as much to blame as your venom.'

'It wasn't your fault, Jared.' Jared's heard those exact words countless times over the last few days, but only now, only coming from Jensen, do they really start to sink in. 'You've got nothing to apologise for, okay?'

'But I hurt you...'

'No, Jared, I asked you to turn me and the _change_ hurt me. You didn't mean for that to happen; it just did. It's. Not. Your. Fault.' He reaches down to take hold of Jared's hand, making an impatient noise when his IV pulls him up short. And before Jared can stop him, he's ripping it out with a hiss and grabbing Jared's hand in his. 'I don't blame you, and I'm not gonna let you blame yourself either.'

'But-'

'No. No 'buts'. And I'm your mate, so you have to listen to me.'

Jared feels a smile curving his lips at that, even as more tears spill from his eyes. 'Yes, dear,' he says, huffing out a laugh and pressing a kiss to the back of Jensen's hand. A kiss that turns into him closing his eyes and breathing in Jensen's scent, now that it's no longer wreathed in sickness and pain, and doesn't burn his nose.

It's not that different from Jensen's scent before the change; it's just that there's _more_ there now. There are extra layers that weren't there before: something wild that curls around Jensen's human scent, and a hint of Jared's own scent as his mate winding through it. That'll grow stronger once they've officially mated and Jared's claiming bite stands proudly on Jensen's skin, but even just the hint of it is addictive to Jared. He can't get over how complementary their scents are, how well they mix together: just further confirmation of how right they are for each other. How destined they were to be together.

'Dude, that's gross, I haven't showered in days,' Jensen says after a few moments. But he doesn't pull his hand away. He must know how much Jared needs this to settle his soul, and his inner Alpha, both of which have been pretty much torn themselves to shreds over the last couple of days. 

'Don't care, you smell amazing...' _and alive, and healthy, and it's the best thing I've ever smelled_. He doesn't add that last part because he doesn't want to go back to that dark, desperate place he was in before Jensen opened his eyes, but he's pretty sure the way his voice catches at the end tells Jensen everything he needs to know. Especially when Jensen's fingers tighten around Jared's, comfort and reassurance and support all balled up in one tiny gesture. He understands. And they're going to get through this together.

****

Jared watches hawk-eyed as Jensen swings his legs round and prepares to stand. So he's there to catch his mate and hold him up the moment Jensen's legs give out under him. 'I've got you,' he breathes into Jensen's hair.

'Sorry,' Jensen says, clinging to Jared. 'This all must've taken more out of me than I thought.'

Jared squeezes his eyes shut when a vision of Jensen that first day, deathly pale, barely breathing, barely alive, flashes unbidden before his eyes. He has to swallow a couple of times before he can get his voice to work, but eventually he manages to reply, 'It's alright. Just...just let me help you, okay?' _Just let me look after you_ , he adds in his head.

Jensen nods, allowing Jared to wrap an arm around his waist and help him into the bathroom. He even lets Jared sit him down on the toilet seat and undress him, which means he must be feeling even more wiped than he's letting on. Jared makes a mental note to keep an extra close eye on him over the next few days, in case he decides to try and pretend he's doing better than he is for Jared's sake.

Once Jensen's naked, and his cheeks are flushed an adorable, shy pink, Jared steps back and removes his own clothes. It's only the second time they've been naked together like this, and Jensen's so goddamn beautiful it makes Jared's heart hurt, and at any other time, he would most definitely be sporting wood. But with Jensen's brush with death still so fresh, with the scent of Jensen's sickness still in the air, sex is pretty much the last thing on his mind right now. 

Which, Jared supposes, is probably a good thing, since he's gonna need his wits about him to make sure Jensen doesn't hurt himself getting in and out of the bath. 'Cause Jared's already vetoed the shower as too risky: one wrong move and Jensen could crack his skull open on the tiles. No, a bath is the way to go, and it'll have the added benefit of soothing Jensen's aching muscles, which are no doubt still sore from the change. 

So giving Jensen a small smile, he turns on the faucet and waits for the water to fill the tub before climbing in and holding his hand out for his mate. An offer that Jensen readily accepts, curling his fingers around Jared's and allowing Jared to help him step over the side and into the hot water.

They don't speak as they sit down and Jensen settles back against Jared's chest, but the deep sigh of contentment Jensen lets out tells Jared he made the right choice. He gives Jensen's stomach a gentle caress in response, not sure who he's trying to reassure more, himself or Jensen, with the motion, before deciding it doesn't really matter as he picks up the shower gel and squirts some into his hand. 

Jared can't help burying his nose in Jensen's wet hair and just breathing him in while he smoothes the lather over Jensen's body. It helps calm all the chaotic, broken pieces inside of him, and he feels better than he has in _days_ as he squirts some of the gel onto Jensen's shoulders.

It doesn't take long to get Jensen clean, and to finally wash the last, lingering hints of sickness off him, but even so, Jensen's eyes have slipped closed by the time Jared's done, and his breathing is deep and even against Jared's chest. 

Jared leaves him be for a while, his hands stroking reverently across Jensen's skin, carding through his wet hair, until the water begins to turn cold. 

'Okay, let's get you dried off and back to bed,' Jared murmurs into the top of Jensen's head. Jensen merely hums his assent and waits for Jared to stand them both up and help him out. He obediently drops down onto the toilet seat once again, legs even more shaky now that he's half asleep, while Jared wipes him down gently with a towel. 'I've got you,' he whispers when Jensen's finally dry, and doesn't hesitate before lifting him off the toilet and carrying him into the other room. 

'I think you've got a thing for carrying me,' Jensen mutters sleepily, burying his face in Jared's neck. 

Jared chuckles, because, yeah, maybe he has, and replies, 'Lucky for me that you clearly like it so much then, isn't it?'

'Yeahhhh.' Jensen's basically asleep when he says it, vowels drawn out and lazy on his tongue, and Jared can't help but grin, knowing how vehemently his mate will deny this conversation ever happened in the morning. 

'Sleep, baby,' he says softly, tucking Jensen into bed and pressing a kiss to the centre of his forehead. 'I love you so much. Thank you...thank you for coming back to me.'

****


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Chapter Nine.**

When Jensen finally feels well enough to leave Jared's room, Jared's parents invite Jensen's family over to celebrate his change. Jensen had debated for a long time whether to tell them or not, but he'd eventually decided that he wanted them to know. He didn't think he could bear keeping something so huge from them, or cutting them out of his life once he got old enough that his lack of ageing would start to look suspicious.

Or if...one day, in the very, very, _very_ distant future, he and Jared opted to have children, well, he wanted any kids he might have to know all of their grandparents.

To his surprise, and despite his nerves, they'd taken it rather well. After the initial scepticism and offers to take Jensen to the nearest psychiatrist, of course. And after Jared - who'd insisted on coming along with Jensen for moral support, which Jensen hadn't even tried to pretend he didn't need - had given them the same little demonstration he'd given Jensen a few weeks ago. Obviously, minus the whole kissing and hand-job part.

They'd freaked out a little too - who wouldn't? - but once Jensen had told them he was happy, that being with Jared was what he'd always wanted, they'd accepted it. Thankfully. Having to choose between his family and his mate was something he never wanted to be faced with. Even if he knew, deep down, who he'd choose. Who he'd _always_ choose.

His parents have been out of town for the past two weeks, so they have no idea that the change didn't go as planned. At the time, Jared had been too preoccupied with Jensen to worry about anything or anyone else, and his parents hadn't known the Ackleses were away and that their numerous voicemail messages hadn't been received. 

Not until they'd finally given up on calling and gone round to their house and seen they weren't there. By that time, though, the change had already taken and Jensen was out of danger, even if he hadn't woken up yet, and they hadn't wanted to risk causing more trouble for the boys, now Jensen's life was no longer at stake, by calling the Ackleses home from their trip. 

And Jensen's glad. After sending Jared over to his house to erase the Padaleckis' voicemail messages from his parents' answering machine before they could hear them, he'd decided that he doesn't want them to know. It'll only worry them, and he really doesn't want anything to taint this exciting time for him. He's excited to see if they notice anything different about him - he's excited to share this new side of himself - without any of that unnecessary baggage weighing them all down. He can't change into his wolf form just yet, that'll come with the next full moon according to Jared, but he _feels_ different. And he's happier than he can ever remember being, and he can't wait to share that with the most important people in his life.

'What are you smiling about?' Jared asks, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist from behind as Jensen places the last plate on the table.

'Nothing,' Jensen says, still smiling, 'just happy, that's all.' 

Jared's arms tighten around his waist, and he runs his nose up the side of Jensen's cheek before pressing a kiss there. 'Me too.' Jensen feels Jared's chest expand against his back, knows Jared is taking in his scent, and his stomach gives an excited flutter. Nothing gets Jared going like Jensen's scent, and Jensen can already feel his mate hardening against his ass. Maybe they could quickly just-

The sound of the doorbell breaks Jensen out of his little daydream involving him and Jared and their bed upstairs, and he gives his head a little shake to clear it. 

He hears Jared groan behind him, his dick still hard against Jensen, and Jensen can't help but laugh. 'Save it for later,' he says, stepping forward. 

Jared tightens his hold for just a moment, like he's seriously considering just picking Jensen up and taking him upstairs anyway, Jensen's parents be damned, before reluctantly letting him go. 

'Why did we leave our room again?' he asks, and he sounds so genuinely disgruntled that Jensen stops on his way to answer the door and comes back to him.

'Because they're my parents and I want to see them,' Jensen replies, kissing the frown from his mate's lips.

'I know, but-'

'And because a little anticipation is sometimes a good thing.' He gives Jared a wicked grin before pressing another quick kiss to his lips and turning back to the door.

He lets out a gasp of surprise when Jared crashes into him from behind, wrapping his arms back around him. 'You're not making this any easier,' Jared growls in his ear. 

Still feeling mischievous, and more than a little turned on like he always when Jared gets like this, he whispers back, 'Well, maybe I _like_ it hard.'

He breaks away then, his own wolf instincts coming into play, urging him to run and make his mate chase him. Hunt him down and claim him. 

'Good god, you two, get a room,' Jeff says suddenly, marching past them with a wrinkled nose. 'No-one wants to see, or _smell_ , this shit. Geez.'

Jensen lets out an awkward laugh and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. He can't believe how easily he can get lost in his mate sometimes. How easy it is to forget the rest of the world. It's kind of insane...but exhilarating too. He never knew love could be like this, so all consuming, so passionate, and he feels blessed to experience it. 'Sorry,' he says sheepishly, rearranging his jeans so his hard on isn't quite so obvious. He'd tamp down his scent too, if he had any idea at all about how to actually do that. As it is, he can only take a few deep breaths and think about Chris in those horrendous red speedos he always insists on wearing when they go to the beach.

'He's just jealous,' Jared says, as he moves to stand by Jensen's side. He's still looking a little wild, eyes just a shade too intent, as he snakes an arm around Jensen's waist, but he doesn't look two seconds away from pushing Jensen down and fucking him into the floor anymore, so Jensen thinks it's safe for Jeff to let his parents in.

'Yeah, yeah,' Jeff says dismissively as he moves to the front door, and Jensen takes a deep breath for a whole different reason. Nerves spark across his skin at the thought of his parents seeing him like this for the first time.

What if they've changed their minds and they're not okay with this whole werewolf thing after all. What if they've decided they don't want that kind of weirdness in their lives. What if-

'It's going to be fine, babe,' Jared says, clearly sensing Jensen's anxiety. He pulls Jensen tighter against his side and drops a kiss onto the top of his head. 'I promise.' Jensen lets out of the breath he was holding and allows himself to lean into Jared. 

Okay, he can do this. As long as he has Jared, he can do anything.

****


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Chapter Ten.**

'You do look a little tired, though, Jen,' his mom says as Sherri and Gerry bring in the main course. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Well, considering he almost _died_ last week, I think he looks amazing,' Jeff says with a laugh, and everything just...stops. It only takes Jared's brother a few seconds to realise what he's said, and his face drains completely of colour as he stammers, 'I mean...I didn't...he-'

'You almost _died_???' Jensen's mom gasps out, looking at Jensen with wide, horrified eyes.

Jensen winces, biting his lip as he searches for something to say to make this better. Jared's hand immediately finds his under the table, lacing their fingers together, and Jensen holds on for dear life. 'I...I had a bad reaction to the change, that's all. But I'm fine now. That's all that matters.'

'And you didn't tell us?' Jensen's dad says, sounding hurt and disappointed all at once. Like Jensen's let them down. Jensen's heart clenches painfully in his chest. Fuck, he's messed up so badly here; he never meant for this, for _any_ of this, to happen. 

'Jensen just didn't want to worr-'

' _You_ don't get to speak right now,' his dad snaps at Jared, and they both flinch at the unexpected vehemence, the unexpected _anger_ , in his voice.

'I was just say-'

'No! _You_ did this to my boy,' he cuts Jared off again, still glaring daggers at him. 'I don't wanna hear from you.'

'Dad!' Jensen hisses. 'What are you-'

'You're lucky I'm even allowing you to be in the same room as him after what you did. After you've clearly...God... _brainwashed_ him or something into staying with you after you nearly killed him!'

And that is _it_. Jensen's heard enough. 'Stop!' he yells, slamming his fist down on the table hard enough to make the cutlery on his plate rattle. 'Just stop.' Jared already feels bad enough about what happened; Jensen won't have his family heaping an extra layer of guilt on him, especially when none of this is Jared's fault in the first place. 'You have no idea what you're talking about. This was _my_ decision. You wanna be mad at someone, you be mad at me.'

'Jen, it's okay...' Jared says, voice pitched low, just for Jensen's ears, as his hand gives Jensen's a reassuring squeeze under the table. Always so supportive, always there for him, and Jensen will be damned if he's not there for him right back.

'No, it's not.' He turns to Jared then, leaning in so their foreheads are pressed together. 'It wasn't your fault, and I won't have anyone saying otherwise. I don't regret it, not for a second, and if I had to do it all over again, I'd do it in a heartbeat. To be with you. I _love_ you.' 

They stay like that for a few moments, Jensen making sure Jared really _hears_ him, before he straightens back up and looks over at his parents. 'And if you guys can't handle that, then I think,' his throat tightens around the words, tears welling in his eyes, and he feels Jared let go off his hand so he can wind his arm tightly around Jensen's waist instead, '...I think you should go.'

*****

**Jared.**

The utter misery coming off his mate is making it difficult for Jared to keep himself in check. He quickly wraps his arm around Jensen's waist, pulling him in close, in the hope that'll it calm his inner Alpha. 

It helps a little, but not much. Not when he knows Jensen's _already_ not feeling a hundred percent after the toll the change took on his body. He's still barely able to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time. He can't _handle_ this kind of stress right now. And this is supposed to be a goddamn celebration. Jensen was so happy just a few short hours ago, and now they've ruined it. They've ruined everything.

'Jensen, sweetheart, we just want-' Donna starts, and Jared feels Jensen begin to shake beside him, and he's speaking before he even realises he's opened his mouth. 

'No. He said you need to go, so you need to go.' He worries for a second that he's overstepped, maybe done something Jensen doesn't want, but when Jensen's only response to his words is to curl tighter into his side, he knows he made the right call. 'You can come back when you're ready to accept him the way he is. And accept us, because I'm not going anywhere. Not unless Jensen tells me to.'

Jensen makes a small, hurt noise at that, hand coming up to grab hold of Jared's shirt, and Jared runs a soothing hand up and down his back. _I'm not going anywhere, not ever._

'Jensen, _please_...'

'I'll show you both out.' Jared's eyebrows shoot up at the sound of his mom's voice, and he watches, more grateful than he can express, as his parents get up from the table and usher Jensen's parents out of the room. Taking control of the situation and allowing Jared to focus on his devastated mate. 

Maybe it's time to start cutting his parents some slack for what happened, especially after what he's just witnessed. As he listens to the door shut on the Ackleses, he realises just how lucky he is to have parents as supportive as his have always been. But that's for later; right now, he needs to concentrate on looking after Jensen. 

'You okay, baby?' he asks quietly, dropping a kiss onto the top of Jensen's head.

'I'm sorry,' Jensen replies in an equally hushed voice, and Jared frowns.

He runs a hand gently through Jensen's hair, hoping the touch will bring his mate some comfort, even just a little. He'll take what he can get, because there's really not much more he can do for Jensen at this point, and it's kind of killing him to be so helpless in the face of his mate's distress. 'You've got nothing to be sorry for, Jen.'

'No, I...they shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't think they'd take it so badly. I knew they'd be worried if they ever found out, but...but the way they talked to you...' he trails off, and he looks so pale and shaken, Jared's suddenly afraid he might actually pass out. He moves his hand to Jensen's forehead, relaxing slightly when he doesn't feel too warm. 

'I know,' he says, because in all honesty, he'd been shocked too. He'd expected them to be angry at him, _he_ was still angry at himself, but Alan had looked at him like Jared had done it on purpose. Which is completely insane. How can they not know that Jared would do anything to keep Jensen safe?? That he'd lay down his own life to protect him?? 

But that's yet another thing he'd deal with...later. 'Come on,' he says, using the arm he still has looped around Jensen's waist to carefully guide his mate to his feet. He needs to get Jensen upstairs and into bed before he sets his recovery back any more than tonight already has. Jensen is all that matters right now - he will _always_ be Jared's number one priority, no matter what - everything else can wait. 

*****

They're curled up in bed together and Jared feels more relaxed with every breath of Jensen-scented air that he takes. He's almost asleep when Jensen says, 'You definitely need to forgive your parents. We can't have both sets hating us.'

It's meant as a joke - Jensen trying to be flippant in an attempt to lessen the hurt he's feeling; Jensen trying to hide how upset he really is - but all it does is make Jared's chest ache. He knows his mate too well for that tactic to work on him. 'They don't hate you, baby,' he says, tightening his arms around Jensen and pressing a kiss to his mate's temple.

'No, they just hate you, the love of my life, and think I'm some brainwashed victim, which is soooo much better,' Jensen replies without any heat. He just sounds tired. Worn out and worn down. Jared can relate; he's exhausted too. It just feels like one thing after another lately, and he's not sure how much more they can handle.

'Well, we could always just get out of here. Leave everything behind and go live in the woods,' he says, and if he's really honest with himself, he's only half kidding. If it's what Jensen wants, if it means no-one can ever hurt Jensen like this again, Jared will do it.

Jensen snorts against him. 'You wouldn't last one day without your power shower. Or your king sized bed.'

'I'd have you; that's all I need,' Jared says softly, meaning it with every fibre of his being. 

Clearly sensing the earnestness behind Jared's words, Jensen's sobers and says, 'I know. Me too. But I don't want to lose them, Jay, I love them, and I know you love your folks too. And they didn't mean for this to happen. It's time to put that behind us.'

Jared nods. He knows Jensen's right. He's still angry at them for being so reckless, will probably never stop being angry at them for that, but he knows they didn't purposely try to hurt them. 'Yeah, in the morning, okay? I'll cook them breakfast.'

'God no, they'll think you're trying to kill them,' Jensen says with a groan. _I'll_ cook breakfast while you sit down and talk to them.'

Jared chuckles and pulls Jensen closer. 'Yeah, you'll probably right.' Turning serious again, he adds, 'And we'll figure out what to do about your parents, okay? I'm sure they only said those things 'cause they were worried, and scared. We'll work it out, I promise.'

Jensen doesn't reply, and Jared would like to think it's because he's fallen asleep, but he knows it's not. He knows Jensen isn't answering because he doesn't _have_ a good answer, because there _isn't_ a good answer to this. What happened with Jared's parents was a mistake, an error in judgement on their part, no malice intended, but with Jensen's? The venom Alan threw at Jared this evening? Sure, the words might just have been tossed out in the heat of the moment, but if he, _they_ , really feel that way about Jared now, well, there's no way around it. Jensen'll have to choose. 

And it's going to destroy him. Jared vows there and then to do everything in his power to make sure that _doesn't_ happen. He will fix this...whatever it takes. 

*****


	11. Eleven.

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Jensen.**

The change when it finally happens is actually a little anti-climatic. One minute Jensen's standing anxiously next to Jared, staring up at the full moon, waiting, wondering, hoping it won't hurt, and the next, he's on all fours with Jared kneeling in front of him.

'You okay?' Jared asks, running his hand over Jensen's snout. God, his _snout_. Jensen can't respond to Jared with words in this form - not yet anyway; apparently, he and Jared will eventually be able to communicate telepathically since they're mates, but probably not for a while - so he just nods his head and leans into Jared's touch. Jared's lips curl up into a smile and his hand moves to stroke down Jensen's flank. 'God, Jensen, I wish you could see yourself. You're so beautiful...'

And then he's stepping back and shifting into his own wolf form, and Jensen can't help but stare. It's not the first time he's seen Jared as a wolf, obviously, not even his second or third time, but it _is_ the first time Jensen's seeing him as a wolf while he's a wolf too and the world...it's just different like this. More vivid. Like...like he's been living underwater his whole life, and he's finally come up for air. He can hear _everything_ , can smell _everything_ , can see perfectly even though the forest is lit only by the moon and stars above them. 

And when he moves to stand next to Jared, leaning into his mate's side, he feels more at ease with himself than he ever has in his entire life. Maybe Jared was right: maybe Jensen really _was_ destined for this. 

He can finally really feel his wolf too. While before it was just feelings and urges nudging at his consciousness, now it's like there's a whole separate entity sharing his skull. And yet at one with him at the same time. His thoughts are his wolf's thoughts; his wolf's feelings are his feelings. And right now, his wolf is feeling the pull of the moon something fierce. He wants to run. He wants to take off through the woods, feel the leaves beneath his paws, feel the wind through his fur, as he flies past the trees.

So he does. 

With one last look over his shoulder to check Jared's following him, _chasing_ him, Jensen disappears into tree line. 

They run for what seems like hours, and Jensen's sure there's been a bunch of times when Jared could've caught him - he's had a lot more practice moving in this form than Jensen has - but Jared keeps backing off every time he gets close. Allowing the chase to continue. Jensen's never felt so exhilarated, so alive, as he weaves between the branches, hearing Jared's panting breaths right behind him, and the anticipation of what's about to happen, what Jensen wants to happen more than anything, is only getting stronger. 

It's almost overwhelming. It's almost too much. 

And just when Jensen thinks he can't take it anymore, Jared tackles him to the ground. Jensen goes down easily, giving into every instinct he has to submit to his Alpha. To let himself be claimed. 

Despite that, and even though they've discussed it a million times and Jensen's told Jared he wants it, Jared noses up the side of Jensen's neck instead of biting it. Waiting for permission. So Jensen turns his head to the side, bearing his neck, giving his Alpha the room he needs. 

Jared gives Jensen's neck a lick in response - which should be weird but really isn't - his wolf's version of a kiss, and then bites down. It hurts, no anaesthetic to numb the sting of Jared's sharp teeth sinking into his flesh this time, but Jensen's adrenaline is pumping and he's so turned on he can barely think, so the howl he lets out is more pleasure than pain. 

Jared's mouth is gone almost instantly, quickly followed by his tongue licking over the wound and cleaning the blood away. Once the bite is clean, and bleeding only sluggishly, Jared shifts back into his human form. He smiles down at Jensen and there's so much love in his eyes, Jensen feels his heart skip a beat in his chest. He never thought anyone, let alone _Jared_ , would ever look at him like that. 'Can you change back, Jen?'

And...Jensen has no idea how to do that. He stares up at Jared blankly, and Jared just nods and says, 'Okay, just keep looking at me and imagine yourself lying under me as a human. Think about your human hands and feet, your legs, your chest, your face. Just focus on that and breathe.'

Jensen does as he's told. Thinks about himself lying on the leaves and branches he can feel digging into his back, the moonlight glinting off his dirty blond hair, his freckles standing out starkly against his pale skin, and then suddenly he feels cold. He looks down at himself and sees he's back to being human. His wolf is still there, though, and much more of a presence than it ever was before the change, and he smiles. He understands now why Jared had such trouble keeping his wolf separate from himself those first few days after his own change. Because they're not really separate at all. 

'Wow,' he whispers.

'Yeah... _wow_ ,' Jared says with a laugh. Then his expression darkens a little as he frowns down at Jensen's neck, brushing his thumb just below the broken skin that, remarkably, is already knitting back together, and asks, 'How does this feel? I'm sorry if I hurt you.'

'It feels fine,' Jensen replies, grabbing Jared's hand and lacing their fingers together. It's not even a lie; the happiness he feels right now far outweighs the pain in his neck. And he knows once they've completed the claim, it'll be even better. Speaking of which... 'Why didn't you...' he feels himself flush, and then mentally face-palms - _you're eighteen years old, Jensen, dammit_ \- before forcing himself to finish his question, 'fuck me?' Jared has to knot him for the claiming bite to take. They'd talked it all through before coming out here tonight, made a plan, but for some reason, Jared had decided not to follow through, and Jensen has no idea why.

It's Jared turn to look a little embarrassed then, and Jensen tilts his head, curious. 'I...uh...I kind of wanted us to do it in human form, this first time,' he says to Jensen's immense surprise. He hadn't even thought of that. 'This is gonna bind us together forever; it should be special. And I'm sure us fucking as wolves is gonna be hot as hell,' Jensen's dick is already perking up just at that image, _Christ_ , 'but that's what it'll be. It'll be fucking. Animalistic and hard and...that's not what I want for our first time together. I want us to have something _more_.'

Jensen feels a little choked up suddenly - God, he loves Jared so much - and he has no words for how much that means to him, so instead he just reaches up with his free hand and pulls Jared down into a kiss. 

Thankfully, Jared takes the kiss as the 'hell yes' it is, and gets back with the original programme, pressing Jensen into the forest floor as he returns the kiss. Jensen's head is spinning and his dick already hard by the time Jared untangles their fingers and dips his hand between Jensen's legs to rub against his hole.

'Fuck, you're so wet,' Jared breathes against his lips, and Jensen's pretty sure he'd be more than a little embarrassed by that if Jared didn't sound so turned on. And he can't deny how hot it is when Jared's finger slides inside him with almost no resistance, like his hole can't wait to be filled, like Jared belongs inside him. 

He bites his lip to keep back a whimper when Jared presses a second finger in beside his first, throwing back his head to stare up at the starry sky above him. He's panting slightly now, skin feeling flushed and over-sensitive, and clawing at the ground beneath him, trying desperately to stave off his impending orgasm as Jared squeezes a third, then a fourth, finger inside. Stuffing him full, but at the same time, still not enough. He wants more. He wants _Jared_. 

All of him. Every. Last. Inch.

He's so on edge that when Jared finally slides inside him, finally claims him and makes him his, his eyes roll back in his head and there's nothing he can do to stop his orgasm crashing through him. When he comes back to himself a few moments later, Jared's staring down at him, eyes dark and heated and as close to wolflike as they can be in this form. Jensen opens his mouth to apologise for coming so soon, but before he can get the words out, Jared crashes his mouth down into Jensen's, claiming it as he claims Jensen's body. And heart and mind and soul.

And then he starts moving, slow, gentle rolls of his hips, as he thrusts further inside, and Jensen's legs come up to wrap around Jared's hips almost unconsciously, dragging him deeper inside. Dragging them closer together: as one under the full moon. 

On his third thrust, Jared's dick brushes up against Jensen's prostate and Jensen can't help gasping into Jared's mouth at the shock of pleasure it sends coursing through his body. His dick is already starting to rise again, even though he came only a few minutes ago, and he's pushing back into Jared's thrusts, arching his back, tightening his thighs, begging for more with his body because he can't bring himself to pull his mouth away from Jared's long enough to do it with words.

Now he's found it, Jared makes sure to drive his cock into Jensen's prostate on every thrust, and Jensen's not quite sure the whine he makes every time he does it is entirely human anymore. Nor the growl Jared makes as he ducks down to lick over, and nip at, Jensen's almost healed claiming mark.

'Gonna knot you so good, baby. Gonna make you mine,' Jared murmurs into Jensen's skin, and Jensen wants that. He wants it so badly.

'Please...' he breathes, threading his fingers through Jared's shaggy hair and using the hold to drag his mate away from his neck so he can look him in the eyes. 'Wanna be yours. Do it, Jared. Do it. _Please_.' 

Then he flexes his ass around Jared's dick, watching utterly rapt at the look of bliss that passes over Jared's face as he does it. Jared's thrusts instantly change, becoming shallower, barely leaving Jensen's body each time, and it's not long before Jensen feels Jared's knot start to swell against his rim. It's big, bigger than it felt in his hand and in his mouth, and it stretches Jensen open even more than Jared's huge cock. 

It _aches_ , but Jared's dick is still pressed up against his prostate, sending shocky bursts of pleasure running through Jensen with every rock of Jared's body, and any pain is easily eclipsed by that. It's maybe even turning him on a little more, that slight bite of pain, but Jensen's too out of it, too close to spilling all over them again, to be able to tell. 

All he knows is that when Jared's knot finally lodges inside him, when Jared tries to pull back, tugging on Jensen's sensitive rim, he's lost. His cock twitches and shoots, and he all but melts into the forest floor, boneless and fucked out, beneath his mate. And Jared's not far behind, cursing as Jensen's ass tightens around him, and flooding Jensen's ass with come, before collapsing on top on him, just as boneless as Jensen.

They both lie there, panting, for a moment, until breathing, and imminent squishage, really become an issue and Jensen shoves lightly at Jared's shoulder. 'Kind of crushing me here, dude.'

Jared looks a little confused at that, like he can't see any problem with him lying on Jensen like this forever, before he blinks the slightly dazed look out of his eyes and says, 'Oh, right. 'Course. Let me just...' Wrapping his arms around Jensen, Jared rolls them both onto their sides, making sure to place one of his arms beneath Jensen's head to cushion it from the forest floor, while the other wraps around Jensen's waist, pulling him tight against Jared's chest. 

They're both still naked, but it doesn't feel strange, not like Jensen suspects it would've done had he still been human. It feels totally natural to lie with Jared like this, and he doesn't hesitate to tuck his head down against Jared's arm and close his eyes. He's exhausted, the chase, the claiming, the overall intensity of the entire night, finally catching up on him, and he's already drifting off when he feels Jared press a kiss between his shoulder blades. 'Go to sleep, babe, you're gonna need your energy when I wake you up for round two.'

*****


	12. Chapter Twelve.

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Jared.**

'Are you sure you don't want to come with me?' Jensen asks for a third time as he pulls on his sneakers. 'We're both gonna be living in this apartment, Jay; I really don't wanna choose somewhere you hate.'

Jared actually _does_ want to go apartment hunting with Jensen, but this is the first chance he's had to go visit the Ackleses while Jensen is otherwise occupied. His mate has been completely miserable in the weeks following their epic fight, but he's also stubborn. He's not going to make the first move, especially not after the way they attacked Jared that night. Even though Jared's told him that it's okay, that _he's_ okay, Jensen won't listen. 

And, clearly, stubbornness is an Ackles trait because Jensen's parents haven't called either. Something Jared is more than a little annoyed about; one, this is all their fault in the first place, so they really should be the ones to reach out, and two, and much more importantly in Jared's eyes, they must _know_ how much this is hurting Jensen, yet they still haven't tried to bridge the gap. For that alone, Jared would quite happily let this feud go on forever. If they care so little about Jensen's feelings, then they don't deserve him. But...unlike them, Jared _does_ care about his mate's feelings, and he can't bear to see him so sad. 

So instead of telling his mate the truth, he says, 'Nah, you go on, I trust you. If you see anywhere you really, really like, call me and I'll come down. I've just really gotta crack on with this project.' Which is sort of true...it's just that Jensen doesn't know the project Jared's working on isn't for school, and is actually Project 'Get Jensen And His Parents Talking Again'.

'Okay,' Jensen says, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Jared's lips. 'See you later.' And then he's moving away and out the door. Jared waits until he hears the car drive away before making his way downstairs and onto the street outside. 

The Ackleses' house is only a few blocks from his house, so he decides to walk, allowing himself a little more time to go over what he's planning to say in his head. By the time Jared reaches the Ackleses' front door, he's ready. Nervous - this could all go disastrously wrong - but ready.

He knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. That someone turns out to be Donna. 'Hi,' Jared says, trying his best to smile, 'can I come in?'

Donna looks surprised to see him, and Jared watches as she checks behind him for Jensen, her eyes going from surprised to disappointed when she doesn't see him. Jared takes that as a good sign. She, at least, has obviously missed Jensen just as much as Jensen has missed them. 

'Of course, Jared,' she says, her voice holding none of the anger Jared was expecting to be aimed his way. Another good sign. 

'Thanks.' He follows Donna into the living room, and finds Alan sitting on the sofa reading the paper. He looks as surprised as his wife to see Jared standing there, but unlike Donna, his expression isn't anything close to warm. Still angry then. Awesome. 'Good afternoon, Alan. I was wondering if I could talk to you?'

Alan doesn't answer immediately, and judging by the look on his face, Jared's positive he's about to be thrown out. Thankfully - or maybe not, Jared's not quite sure yet - Alan proves him wrong.

'Fine. Sit.' His tone is more than a little rude, and Jared's inner Alpha roils at being ordered around like that, when it knows, when they _both_ know, Jared could take Alan apart in a second if he wanted to. But that kind of thinking isn't going to help anything, and Jared's gotten a much better handle on his wolf since his change, so he just nods and sits down.

'I wanted to talk to you about Jensen,' he says, figuring he might as well get straight to the point. He doesn't want to be here any more than Alan wants him here, and the sooner they sort this out, the better. 'He misses you.' There's a flicker of emotion across Alan's face then, and Jared quickly continues, hoping to widen the chink in the man's amour, 'He pretends he doesn't, but I know him, and he wants to fix this. We _both_ want to fix this.'

The emotion that was on Alan's face is gone in an instant and he narrows his eyes as he says, 'You nearly killed my boy, and then he chose you over us; not sure there's anything to _be_ fixed.'

'It was an accident,' Jared reasons. 'You have to know I'd never hurt him intentionally, Alan; you've known me for years. Give me one time that I've ever hurt him on purpose.' Alan doesn't answer, and Jared knows it's because he can't. 'And there never needed to be a choice. You forced him to make a choice he never, ever wanted to have to make. He loves you all so much; isn't that enough?'

Alan opens his mouth to respond when the sound of the front door slamming closed startles them both into silence. Jensen enters the room a few moments later, looking close to frantic. Jared's protective instincts kick in automatically at seeing his mate so distraught and he's on his feet in an instant, moving to Jensen's side. 'Are you okay??' he whispers into Jensen's ear, brushing a kiss to his temple as he pulls back.

'You shouldn't have come here alone, Jared,' Jensen replies, and Jared stiffens, suddenly remembering where they are, and why Jensen has every right to look upset. And worried. But he doesn't move away; instead, choosing to rub his cheek along Jared's. 'But I understand why you did; thank you.'

'You don't need to thank me, Jen; you know I'd do anything for you.'

'I know,' Jensen says quietly, before turning to look at his father. Jared mirrors him, expecting to be met with more anger from Jensen's dad, but that's not what he sees on the man's face. That's not what he sees at all. 'Dad?'

Alan doesn't reply; he just gets up from the sofa and crosses the room to pull Jensen into his arms. 'I'm sorry,' Alan says into his son's hair, and Jared watches the tension finally fall from Jensen's shoulders. 'I'm an idiot. I...overreacted. Truth be told, I was scared. The idea of losing you, I just...I lost it.' He turns to Jared then, without letting go of Jensen. 'I owe you more than an apology, Jared, but that's all I have. I should've known better. You were right; I've known you long enough to know you'd never willingly hurt him. I'm sorry for what I said. I...I was wrong.'

'I forgive you,' Jared says immediately, because he understands. He understands loving Jensen so much that the idea of losing him makes you a little - a lot - crazy. Jared's been there. So while he might still be angry at the way the Ackleses treated his mate, it's easy to grant forgiveness on his own behalf. And he knows holding onto this grudge for Jensen's sake will only hurt his mate more. 

'Oh, thank goodness.' And that's Donna coming over and wrapping herself around Alan and Jensen, as best as her small frame will allow anyway. 'I thought you boys were never going to work this out.'

She moves over to Jared then, and he's a little taken aback when he's pulled into a hug too. 'Thank you. Thank you for this, and thank you for looking after my boy. I know none of this was your fault.' The little knot of guilt Jared always carries around with him these days, the one he's pretty sure will never leave him, loosens just a little at that. Hearing those words from Jensen's mom...they mean a lot. 

Jensen and Alan finally pull apart then, and Jared's not at all surprised to see that his mate is crying. He doesn't hesitate to draw him into a hug of his own, crushing Jensen tight to his chest and holding him until he stops shaking. 

Jared isn't sure how long they stand there. Alan and Donna leave them alone, probably assuming they want some privacy while Jensen calms himself down, and Jared's grateful to them for that. He's fairly sure Donna is keeping an eye on them though, and that suspicion is confirmed when she comes back in only seconds after Jensen's finally let go of Jared and stepped back to clean himself up a bit. 

'Would you boys like to stay for dinner?' she asks, and Jared turns to Jensen. 

'I don't think we've got any plans, Jen?' Because, in the end, it has to be Jensen's decision, and Jared will follow his lead however he chooses to proceed. 

When Jensen gives him a blinding smile, and a nod, in response, happiness pouring off him in waves, Jared can't help smiling back - he's really missed that smile; that light in Jensen's eyes - as he takes Jensen's hand and walks with him into the dining room.


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, guys...I've had a busy month. Just trying to get back into the swing of things now. Thanks for sticking with me. <333

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Jared kind of can't believe that it's prom, and that he and Jensen are actually _going_. Neither of them has ever been to a school dance before; they'd both agreed way back in middle school that dances were lame. Plus, the idea of spending the evening with some girl he didn't even really like when he could've been spending it playing video games with Jensen...well, that had been a no-brainer for Jared. 

Yet another thing that should probably have clued him in a long time ago, long before his wolf ever came out, as to how he really felt about Jensen. God, human him was an idiot.

Then again, wolf him hadn't been doing much better last week when Jensen had pulled out a couple of prom tickets and asked him if he wanted to go. When he'd told Jared that this was something they didn't want to miss, that prom was one of those defining 'moments' in their lives that they needed to experience, that after the last few months, they could use some nice, uncomplicated fun. 

Jared had been shocked, to say the least, but after he'd finally managed to pick his jaw up off the floor - thanks to some not so gentle prodding from Jensen: 'Close your mouth, Jay; you look like a fish' - he hadn't really been able to disagree with that logic. 

Especially not after Jensen had slid to his knees and given him the best blowjob of his life to convince him. 

So here they are. Jared's getting ready in his brother's room, while Jensen dresses in theirs. Another one of Jensen's brilliant ideas, this getting ready separately thing, that Jared had been a little sceptical about at first - anything that involved Jared missing out on naked Jensen wasn't something Jared could really get behind - but he can't deny the thrills of anticipation running up and down his spine as he fiddles with his bow tie. Once it's straight, he runs his hands through his hair one last time then checks himself out in the mirror. 

Not to blow his own horn, but he thinks he scrubs up pretty good. The black slacks of his hired tux make his legs look even longer than usual, and the jacket accentuates his broad shoulders. Not that anyone will be looking at him while he's got Jensen on his arm, but he doesn't want to show up his mate. 

Speaking of which...

Jared slips his feet into his shoes and makes his way to their room. Knocking on the door, he calls, 'Hey, Jen, you ready?'

'In a minute. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?'

Jared's ambushed by his mom the second he makes it downstairs, and he stumbles back, startled, as a camera flash goes off in his face. 'Mom, stop.'

'Jared Tristan Padalecki, I've waited eighteen years for this moment; you will let me have this,' his mom says sternly, snapping another few pictures. Jared sighs and lets her have her way, forcing what he _hopes_ is a genuine-looking smile onto his face. 

After what feels like another fifty photos, he finally says, 'Okay, that's enou...' he trails off when his eyes catch movement at the top of the staircase. His mouth goes dry and his heart starts to race as he watches Jensen make his way down it. He's a vision. Jared knew he would be but... _damn_. While Jared's tux fits him well, Jensen's fits him like a second skin, like he was born to wear it, and Jared suddenly regrets all the dances they've missed out on over the years. 

Jared's still not really recovered by the time Jensen's made it down the stairs. Nor by the time he reaches him. 'Hey,' Jensen says, voice soft and eyes even softer as he stares up at Jared.

'You're beautiful,' Jared breathes, because it's all his mind can come up with right now, and because it's the truth. Just like always when Jared gives him a compliment, a blush rises to Jensen's face and he drops his gaze. Which, in Jared's opinion, only serves to make him even more lovely, as long, dark lashes sweep down to kiss pink dusted cheeks.

'You look...you look really amazing too. I...god, Jared...' That's all the warning Jared gets before Jensen surges up and crashes his mouth against Jared's. He quickly gets with the programme though - it's not like he hasn't been wanting to do exactly this since he first caught sight of Jensen anyway - looping his arms around Jensen's waist and kissing him back with the same fervour.

'You highlighted your hair,' Jared says when they finally pull apart, breathless and smiling as he runs his fingers gently through Jensen's newly blond-tinted spikes, careful not to mess up the style he's sure Jensen spent ages getting just right. 

A small, almost shy smile curves Jensen's lips as he replies, 'Yeah...um...I got your mom to help me actually. Do you like it?' 

His hand moves to rub nervously at the back of his neck, and Jared instantly reaches out to grab it and pull it back down to his side: his beautiful, perfect mate has _nothing_ to be nervous about. At the last second though, he changes his mind and threads their fingers together instead. 'Like??' Jared says incredulously. 'I _love_ it. It looks fantastic. Gonna have to buy my mom a fruit basket or something for doing such a great job. And for taking such good care of my mate.' Smiling, he brings Jensen's hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. 'Ready to go?'

Jensen's eyes are bright and happy as he says, ' _So_ ready,' and Jared...well, Jared thinks he can now see the appeal of Prom. His disbelief over him and Jensen attending has morphed into disbelief over the fact he almost _willingly_ missed this. 

Clearly, wolf him can be a bit of an idiot sometimes too.

****

'I see being a wolf hasn't improved your dancing skills then,' Jensen teases with a grin.

'Pfttt, my dancing skills are amazing.'

Jensen arches an eyebrow at him - and, fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as it is - and replies, 'You've trodden on my foot six times already just in this dance.'

'Well, maybe be it's _your_ feet getting in the way of _my_ feet?' The eyebrow arches even more, and Jared can't help laughing as he pulls Jensen close. 'Yeah, okay, it's me. I'm sorry, babe.' He presses an apologetic kiss to the top of Jensen's head, taking in a lungful of Jensen-scented air as he does so, because it's simply impossible for him to resist doing that every chance he gets.

'It's alright,' Jensen replies, resting his head on Jared's chest. 'You know, I'm actually having a really great time. Who would've thought, huh?'

'I know,' Jared says with a smile and a gentle squeeze of Jensen's waist. So much has changed, but the important stuff - him and Jensen; the fact Jared would do anything to make him happy, to keep him safe - that's still the same. It's a comforting thought to know that no matter what goes on around them, they're solid. 

_Unbreakable_. 

****


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Jensen's not sure if it's the endorphins running through his system, or the fact that he's had a little more of the spiked punch than he probably ought to have done, but it takes him longer than it should - especially with his newly enhanced werewolf senses - to notice that he's not alone in the bathroom. 

When Jensen raises his eyes to the mirror after washing his hands, he sees Justin leaning against one of the stalls, watching him. Years of bullying and harassment has Jensen's stomach flipping over at the sight of him, and he has to ball his hands into fists to keep his wolf from bursting out of him. He doesn't yet have the kind of control on his wolf that Jared has on his, and he just can't risk letting it take over, even if every instinct in his body is telling him to do so. All it would take is one slash of his claws, one bite, and Jensen would have to live with the consequences of that for the rest of his life. 

'Well, don't you look mighty pretty tonight, Jenny?' Justin drawls, pushing off the stall and stalking towards him. 

_Don't change...don't change...don't change._

'Leave me alone, Justin,' he sighs as he moves to walk past the other boy. His arm is instantly grabbed though, and between one moment and the next, he's shoved, face first, up against the nearest stall door.

His heart is beating wildly in his chest as he fights desperately to keep his wolf at bay, and then he feels a hand dip into the back of his pants and his control just...snaps. His elbow comes up of its own accord, hitting Justin in the jaw hard enough that he stumbles away. Jensen's vision has sharpened, and a quick glance in the mirror shows him that his eyes are glowing a bright, almost luminescent green. Dropping his gaze to the floor, he forces himself to take a few deep breaths in an effort to try and keep his wolf from fully coming out. 

It's chomping at the bit to get its claws into Justin - it feels Jensen's pain, his humiliation, from all the unwanted words and touches he's endured over the years - but Jensen pushes it back.

 _I've got this,_ he assures his wolf as he strides towards Justin. And he realises then...that he actually does. He's in complete control of himself, and his wolf, and he feels himself calming down. He suddenly feels confident in a way he's never felt before, and certainly never felt when he was just human.

'What...what are you??' Justin stammers out, eyes wide with fear. 

'Something you don't wanna be messing with.' Jensen smiles, giving Justin a glimpse of his sharpened canines, and crouches down in front of him. 'And if you know what's good for you...this shit?' he waves a hand at the bathroom around them: the site of Justin's latest, and, hopefully, last assault. 'This ends now. And not just with me; with anyone else who might catch your eye in the future. Do you understand me?'

Justin nods frantically, his skin getting clammier by the second as he stares up into Jensen's lupine eyes. 'Because, Justin,' he says, leaning in close so his lips, and razor-sharp teeth, are right by Justin's ear, 'I'll be watching you. And if I see one wrong move, even the slightest violation, I'll come for you.' He snaps at the air by Justin's head, clamping his teeth together hard enough for Justin to get the picture. 

'God, okay, I promise. I won't...ever...I...won't ever do it again, I _swear_.' Jensen believes him, even if his own threat is more than a little empty. Of course he's not going to be watching Justin, not while they're at different colleges in different states, but...Justin doesn't have to know that. And it looks like Jensen's little performance has taught the guy a lesson he's not ever going to forget. 

'Is everything okay in here?'

Jensen looks up from Justin to see Jared standing in the doorway of the bathroom, eyes narrowed as he stares hard at Justin.

'Fine,' Jensen says, getting to his feet and moving to stand by Jared's side. 'Isn't that right, Justin?'

Justin is very clearly _not_ fine - his face is looking decidedly green, and Jensen thinks he might actually have peed his pants - but he nods jerkily anyway. Jensen would probably feel more guilty about that if he didn't think all this was going to be good for Justin in the long run. 

So he doesn't hesitate before leaning in close to Justin again. 'Just remember what I said, okay? I'll be watching.'

And with that, he walks over to Jared and allows his mate to wind an arm around his waist and guide them out the door. 

****

'You know that was super hot, right?' Jared says once they're in the hallway. 

Jensen rolls his eyes, even as he feels his cheeks colour in a strange mix of pride and embarrassment. 'It was not.'

He suddenly finds himself pushed up against the lockers lining the hallway with Jared looking down at him, eyes dark and heated, mouth just inches from Jensen's as he says, 'Believe me, it was.' He can feel Jared's hard dick pressing against his belly, and he's not at all surprised when Jared takes his mouth in a bruising kiss. He responds in kind, threading his hands through Jared's hair, and hooking a leg around Jared's hip so he can grind his equally hard dick against Jared's. 

God, it's crazy how easily Jared can get him going...can get him so hard and desperate with just one kiss.

He quickly reaches for Jared's zipper - he needs Jared inside him right the fuck now - and he's just managed to yank it down when a blast of music spills out from behind them, shocking Jensen out of his lust filled daze. Reminding him of where they are.

He can't believe he was about to let Jared fuck him in the middle of the corridor where anyone could find them. He wants to blame his wolf, his baser instincts, but he's pretty sure it was mostly just him, and his damn near constant need for Jared. 

He meets Jared's eyes as his mate says, 'Car?'

'Car,' Jensen agrees, taking Jared's outstretched hand and allowing his mate to all but drag him through the school hallways and out into the parking lot.

'I can't believe I'm about to let you fuck me in the backseat of your car. On prom night. I'm such a cliché,' Jensen says as he waits impatiently for Jared to unlock the door. 

'Maybe it's a cliché for a reason,' Jared replies, stepping in close and leaning down to press a kiss to Jensen's lips. ''Cause right now, I can't think of anything hotter than my baby riding me in the backseat of my _baby_.' 

He doesn't give Jensen any time to come up with a response, simply ducks inside and pulls Jensen in after him. They end up falling onto the backseat in a sweaty heap, and Jensen can't help laughing against Jared's chest. 'You're such an idiot.'

'But I'm _your_ idiot, and you love it,' he says, dropping a kiss on the top of Jensen's head.

'Yeah, I really do.' Jensen's not laughing anymore, and he can tell from the way his mate's arms tighten around him that Jared hears the sincerity in his words. His lips find Jared's again a few moments later, and he lets himself drown in the feeling of Jared's tongue against his own, of Jared's scent in his nose, of Jared all around him.

He's already getting slick, need burning feverishly through his veins as he rubs his body against Jared's and pants 'need you,' and 'want you' between kisses. The wanton moan he lets out when one of Jared's mammoth hands slips down the back of his pants to finger at his hot, swollen entrance is barely even human.

The sound of Jared ripping his pants open is almost deafening to Jensen's ears, and he licks his lips as the smell of Jared sharpens, his mate's musky scent filling the car, and filling Jensen with the desire to lean forward and drink Jared down.

 _Later_ , he promises himself. _Later_. 'Cause right now, he wants to get fucked. Wants to get split open and knotted and claimed by his mate. So he hurriedly shoves his own pants down his thighs, wriggling around on Jared's lap until he feels his mate's hard dick sliding into the crease on his ass. 

They both groan when Jensen squeezes his ass cheeks together: Jensen at how goddamn huge Jared is - knowing how good all those inches feel inside him, filling him up, slamming into his prostate - and Jared at getting a taste of what's to come.

'Do it, Jay, please...' Jensen breathes, resting his forehead against Jared's. 

'Are you...' Jared trails off as he sinks a couple of fingers into Jensen. They slide in easily, no resistance...just Jensen's body willingly opening up to his mate. He pumps them in and out a few times anyway, making sure, always making sure Jensen's okay, and just when Jensen thinks he's about to go mad if Jared doesn't give him the real thing, Jared pulls them out. 

'God, yes,' Jensen gasps when he feels Jared's dick nudging at his hole. This is what he needs. He doesn't wait for Jared to work his way inside; just pushes back and takes him in one long slide that leaves them both panting and grasping at each other.

'Jesus...' Jared sounds as fucked out as Jensen feels, and Jensen can't resist nudging him a little further towards the edge as he leans back as much as he's able in the cramped backseat and starts to undo his shirt. One button at a time. Eyes locked with Jared's. 

A feral, wolf-like growl crawls up Jared's throat before Jensen even gets to the fourth button, and his hands shoot out to tear Jensen's shirt open the rest of the way. Jensen can't bite back the surprised gasp he lets out as the fabric is all but torn from his skin, leaving him naked except for the pants around his knees and his dress shoes. 

Jared's eyes are bright and hungry as he stares up at Jensen, hands moving over Jensen's stomach, up his chest, across his lips, possessive sweeping touches that have Jensen's cock twitching against his stomach. On impulse, and so turned on he can barely even think, he grabs one of Jared's hands and places it firmly on his chest, waiting for Jared to get the message before letting go.

Jared's nail scrapes over his nipple and Jensen moans as he rolls his hips, lifting off Jared's dick slightly before rocking back down. 'So beautiful. God, so beautiful. And mine,' Jared whispers in encouragement as Jensen picks up the pace, thrusting up to meet Jensen's downward movements, hands digging into Jensen's skin, marking him up, claiming him as his own.

Jensen comes the second Jared's hand wraps around his cock, a choked off gasp escaping his lips when Jared's thumb flicks over its dripping head. But he keeps on riding Jared's dick as he feels his mate's knot growing larger and larger, until it eventually catches on his tight, swollen rim, locking them together and pumping Jared's come into him. Claiming Jensen on the inside, just as thoroughly as he has on the outside.

He slumps forward then, lying on Jared's chest as he comes down from his orgasm, eyes closing in contentment when he feels Jared's fingers stroking through his hair. They don't speak for the half hour or so that they're tied, and it doesn't feel awkward like Jensen would've thought it would. Like that length of silence would feel with anyone else. The two of them don't need words, they never have, and Jensen smiles against Jared's skin as he tucks his head against Jared's shoulder, a bone deep contentment settling in his limbs where they're tangled up with Jared's.

When Jared's knot finally deflates enough for him to pull out, Jensen grimaces at the feeling of come dripping from his hole. 'We need to start using condoms,' he says, pulling up his boxers and pants.

Jared just laughs and says, 'Don't even try to pretend you don't like it. I _know_ you, Jen, and I know what turns you on. You're gonna be hard as a rock before we even make it out of the parking lot.'

Jensen scowls at his mate...even though it's kind of true. In fact, his dick is already starting to perk up again at the slick, sticky feeling between his thighs. He is so gone over Jared, it really is ridiculous. But that doesn't mean his mate needs to call him out on it, so he keeps on scowling until Jared leans forward and kisses the frown off his lips. 'Don't pout, baby. And don't worry, I find it hot too.' 

He scoots out from under Jensen then, before climbing out of the car and extending a hand towards Jensen. 'But, yeah, we do need to start using them. You can't get pregnant until after your first heat, but that can't be all that far off now, and since you probably won't recognise it for what it is the first time, we really shouldn't risk it again.'

Jensen blinks, and blinks again. He hadn't even thought of that. He'd only been thinking about the mess between his ass cheeks and thighs. His stomach flops over as he takes Jared's hand and allows his mate to help him out of the car, but only half of that's nerves. The other half is excitement. He wants that. Not now, of course, not when they're only just getting started, but definitely one day. If he's honest, the idea of a pack of little Jareds and Jensens running around thrills him more than he'd ever admit out loud.

'Shame though,' Jared says, pulling Jensen close. 'I'm gonna miss smelling my come on you. _In_ you.'

Jensen's lips curve into a mischievous smirk as he gazes up at his mate. 'Well, lucky for you, I give excellent blow jobs.' He rises up on his tiptoes and presses a quick, teasing kiss to his mate's lips before making his way round to the other side of the car. 'And, hey, the night is still young, maybe I'll give you a taste of that when we get back.'

Jensen has never seen Jared move as fast as he does right then, scrambling into the driver's seat and turning on the engine, all in the blink of an eye, and he can't help but throw his head back in laughter as he joins his mate inside the car.

'Let's go home,' he says, reaching over to thread his fingers through Jared's on the gearshift, and smiling softly when he feels Jared squeeze his hand just once before driving them out of the parking lot.

This is it. This is what everyone dreams of...what _Jensen_ has always dreamed of. Sitting side by side, hand in hand, with the love of his life, sure in the knowledge that nothing is ever going to come between them. 

Sure in the knowledge that it's only going to get better from here...

THE END.

xxx

Thank you so, so much for reading, guys, and for the kind comments and kudos you've left. They make my day every time I see them. <333 xxx


End file.
